Laços Indestrutíveis
by Mari May
Summary: ... Sasuke e seu novo time, o Taka, agora fazem parte da Akatsuki. O que Sasuke fará ao ouvir o plano do líder da Akatsuki, Madara, para capturar o garoto da Kyuubi? ... - sinopse completa antes do primeiro capítulo - contém SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** [contém spoiler sobre o que acontece após a luta Sasuke X Itachi] _Sasuke e seu novo time, o Taka, agora fazem parte da Akatsuki. O que Sasuke fará ao ouvir o plano do líder da Akatsuki, Madara, para capturar o garoto da Kyuubi? Como o time Kakashi reagirá ao descobrir que Sasuke agora é um Akatsuki? Sasuke é mesmo aliado de Madara? E os laços com o Time 7, Sasuke realmente os rompeu? Sakura ainda ama Sasuke? Ação, drama, romance e até um pouco de suspense na história que pode ser considerada minha visão do que poderia ter acontecido após a invasão de Pain em Konoha._

**Prólogo: **Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que tentei ser o mais fiel possível à personalidade dos personagens, mas é claro que, como isto é uma FanFic, houve momentos em que tive que usar somente minha imaginação para escrever o que personagem tal faria em cena tal, pois há certas coisas que, até o momento em que escrevi esta história, são um mistério em relação a certos personagens... Peço que encarem esta FanFic como um desfecho alternativo para o pós-guerra Pain X Konoha, pois o escrevi me baseando somente até o capítulo 427. Se o Pain morre ou Konoha é destruída, por exemplo, não foi com essas informações que trabalhei, e sim com o que vi apenas até o capítulo 427. Outra coisa: eu acompanho o anime semanalmente, e compro o mangá pela Panini, mas só comecei a baixar o mangá a partir da luta Sasuke X Itachi. Por isso, o que eu sei sobre o Taka é apenas o que vi depois disso (e, claro, o que eu soube por spoilers dos capítulos anteriores à luta dos irmãos Uchiha). Boa leitura. ^^

OBS: Imaginem que Madara se assumiu o líder e Pain virou o vice-líder, tá? XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O novo time Kakashi é chamado com urgência pela Hokage.

Após meia-hora, todos os componentes do grupo estão presentes na sala da Godaime.

- O que houve, Tsunade-sama? – indagou sua discípula.

- Fala logo, vovó Tsunade! Tô cheio de fome!

- Mais respeito, moleque! O que tenho a dizer é muito sério. É sobre o Sasuke.

Impacto geral.

- É o seguinte: Sasuke deixou de ser um mero ninja renegado e, indiscutivelmente, tornou-se um verdadeiro traidor de Konoha.

- C-como assim??? – Naruto perguntou, impaciente.

- Hoje, chegaram informações afirmando que... – ela faz uma pequena pausa e respira fundo antes de continuar – Sasuke Uchiha, junto com seu atual time, se uniu à Akatsuki.

Todos ficam chocados com tais palavras.

- M-mas Tsunade-sama, essa é uma acusação muito grav...!

- Não é nenhuma acusação, Sakura. – interrompeu a Hokage – Uma espiã nossa estava infiltrada numa hospedaria para recolher informações. Ela reconheceu Sasuke e aquela capa. Aproveitando que tinha a chave da sala onde monitoravam as câmeras escondidas do local, esperou uma oportunidade para adentrar a sala e fotografar as cenas do vídeo mostrando quando Sasuke e seu time entraram na hospedaria. Isso aconteceu há umas duas semanas, mas só ontem ela teve essa oportunidade, e hoje bem cedo ela veio pessoalmente me trazer a foto. Vejam por si mesmos.

Tsunade entrega a foto nas mãos de Naruto, que fica paralisado com o que vê. Sakura, Sai e Yamato se aproximam do loiro e arregalam os olhos.

- É mesmo o... Sasuke-kun... – Sakura confirma, espantada.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso??? – disse Naruto, com as mãos tremendo ao segurar a foto – Como ele teve coragem???

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Nem ele nem Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... Por que, Sasuke-kun?", a kunoichi pensava, sentindo a face molhada. Os demais ali presentes apenas abaixaram a cabeça, penalizados.

- Naruto... Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? – disse Yamato.

O loiro olha para o capitão, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

- A Akatsuki quer os bijuus... Então, agora, Sasuke é oficialmente seu inimigo. Claro, de Konoha também, mas principalmente de você, que é um jinchuuriki.

- Tsc...

Naruto estava visivelmente arrasado. Sakura fitava algum ponto fixo do lado de fora da janela, tentando achar alguma explicação para tal atitude inesperada do Uchiha.

Ela, que sempre procurou entender o vingador, agora não conseguia mais compreender o que se passava na misteriosa mente de Sasuke.

- Sei que vai soar insensível de minha parte, mas... – começou Tsunade – Depois da guerra causada por Pain, que quase destruiu Konoha, terei que cancelar temporariamente missões de graus de importância médios ou baixos, para que a vila possua uma quantidade de ninjas suficiente para ajudar a reparar os estragos. E isso inclui a missão de procurar Sasuke.

- Grrr... Maldito Pain!!! – vociferou Naruto.

Sai pôs a mão sobre o ombro do loiro, pedindo silenciosamente para o mesmo se acalmar.

- Possuímos boas pistas para encontrar o Sasuke, não é mesmo, Tsunade-sama?

- Exato, Sai. Creio que é questão de tempo até encontrá-lo. Mas estejam cientes que, se ele voltar, não poderá andar livremente por aí. Ele precisará estar sob vigilância constante até nos certificarmos de que ele não representa mais nenhum perigo para Konoha.

- E quanto aos outros membros de sua equipe? – indagou Yamato.

- Mandaremos cada um para sua respectiva vila, e vamos propor aos seus respectivos governos as mesmas medidas de segurança que usaremos com Sasuke. Dispensados.

Ao sair do prédio, Naruto se sentou num dos bancos que havia ali por perto.

- Ué, não vai comer com a gente?

- Perdi a fome, Sakura-chan...

Ela se senta ao lado dele.

- Pra falar a verdade... Eu também...

- O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos ajudar na restauração da vila, assim como a Hokage mandou. – disse Yamato – Quanto mais ajudarmos, mais rápido Konoha se recupera. Vamos dar prioridade a isso. Certo?

Então, Yamato sorriu para eles, assim como Sai.

Naruto e Sakura se entreolham e depois voltam a fitar Yamato. Eles sorriem e assentem com a cabeça. Mesmo carregando uma enorme tristeza no coração, não podiam se deixar abater. Tinham que se manter fortes se quisessem continuar a busca por Sasuke.

_____________________________________________________________

Dias depois, no esconderijo da Akatsuki...

- Tive uma idéia para capturarmos a nove-caudas. – Madara comunicou aos membros restantes da organização, Zetsu, Kisame, Pain e Konan, e aos novos membros, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin.

- Fale. – pediu Sasuke.

- Vamos atrair Naruto com uma isca.

- Explique melhor.

- Simples: o seqüestro de alguém muito próximo do garoto.

A fisionomia apática de Sasuke não se altera. Porém, ele teve um mau-pressentimento.

Madara prosseguiu:

- Que tal... Aquela menina que fazia parte do seu antigo time? Certamente ela é a pessoa mais próxima dele agora, já que a outra pessoa seria você, não é?

O que Sasuke temia aconteceu. "Maldito! Eu sabia que não escolheria uma pessoa qualquer! Ou ela ou o Kakashi, mas seqüestrar uma garota com certeza é mais apelativo... Além disso, conforme Pain relatou, Kakashi está em coma no hospital. De qualquer jeito, seria a Sakura.", ponderava.

- Alguma objeção, Sasuke? – Madara perguntou, com um leve sarcasmo na voz.

- Nenhuma. Como está a situação em Konoha?

- Zetsu?

- Andei investigando, conforme me foi ordenado. Parece que inúmeras missões foram canceladas para que a maioria dos ninjas sobreviventes permanecesse na vila ajudando a reparar os estragos. Apenas missões de urgência máxima não foram canceladas.

- Então, a tal missão de procurar o Sasuke... – Karin comentou.

- Sim. – afirmou Pain – Creio que a Hokage não tenha colocado isso que eles chamam de missão num alto nível de urgência.

- Ou seja... O garoto da Kyuubi e sua companheira de time devem estar na vila. – Kisame concluiu.

- Exatamente. – Madara concordou.

- Deixe isso comigo e com o Taka. – pediu Sasuke, atraindo os olhares admirados de todos – Conheço bem a área, por motivos óbvios. Sei onde ela mora. Farei um plano esta noite e partiremos pela manhã.

- Tem certeza disso? – Suigetsu perguntou.

- Absoluta. Vai ser muito fácil. Madara?

- Hum... Se está tão confiante, por mim, tudo bem. Mas já sabe que, se trair a Akatsuki...

Sasuke o encara com um olhar feroz.

- O que está insinuando?

- Nada. Só te lembrando do que acontece com quem nos trai. Tenho plena confiança em você, Sasuke.

O outro Uchiha nada responde.

Levantando-se da mesa, diz:

- Vou para o meu quarto fazer o plano. Amanhã, antes de partir, explicarei a todos vocês o esquema e partirei com o Taka. Se tudo der certo, não demoraremos muito para voltar.

- Tudo bem. – consentiu Madara – Reunião encerrada. Dispensados.

Todos se levantaram e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Madara permaneceu sentado, pensando em quais seriam os próximos passos de sua organização.

De repente, diz:

- Pode entrar, Kisame.

A porta se abre, revelando o homem-tubarão.

- He... Não é à toa que é nosso chefe.

- O que deseja?

O outro fecha a porta e aproxima-se do líder.

- Você vai mesmo depositar toda a sua confiança no moleque? Lembre-se que ele é frio e calculista, mas Itachi era infinitamente mais, e mesmo alguém como Itachi tinha seus pontos fracos.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- A expressão de Sasuke não mudou quando você falou em capturar o garoto da Kyuubi ou a menina, mas... Quem garante que essas pessoas não são seu ponto fraco?

- Vamos esperar pra ver.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com eles? Já estive lá com Itachi.

- Não. Quero ver o que Sasuke fará. E ele já está devidamente avisado sobre o preço de trair a Akatsuki.

- Você que sabe...

- He... Mal posso esperar para saber o que Sasuke realmente está pretendendo...


	2. Chapter 2

- Então, é isso.

- Perfeito. - disse Madara - Podem ir.

Então, o Taka começa a andar rumo à Konoha.

O dia inteiro foi só de caminhada. Só pararam para almoçar ou para lutar contra alguns ladrões que os atacaram no caminho.

À noite, caminharam mais.

Quando a madrugada se aproximou, o time resolveu ficar numa hospedaria de uma cidade qualquer.

No dia seguinte, saíram de lá bem cedo.

Após algumas horas, durante o trajeto, Sasuke repentinamente adentrou uma floresta.

- O que está fazendo? - Suigetsu quis saber.

- Quero verificar uma coisa.

De repente, chegaram numa parede rochosa.

Sasuke faz alguns selos e diz:

- Cancelar!

Os demais membros do time ficam boquiabertos. Sasuke cancelou um genjutsu que revelou o que seria uma "caverna-apartamento" escondida atrás da falsa parede.

- Aqui é onde um dia foi esconderijo da minha família, que foi preparado para o caso de uma fuga de emergência. Vou ver se o local continua intacto.

Os três foram atrás de Sasuke, sem acreditar no que viam.

Como o Uchiha esperava, o lugar estava intacto: sofás, camas, armários, pias... Obviamente, tudo empoeirado.

- Pessoal, temos que fazer uma limpeza.

- C-como??? Sasuke, dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo??? - Karin perguntou, confusa.

- E Konoha??? - complementou Suigetsu.

- Konoha pode esperar. Hum... Temos que comprar mantimentos...

- Sasuke, por favor, explique o está acontecendo. - Juugo pediu, tão confuso quanto os outros.

- O que falei para vocês e para a Akatsuki sobre como iríamos seqüestrar Sakura era verdade... Mas não a parte de voltar para o esconderijo.

- COMO É QUE É??? - Karin e Suigetsu vociferaram.

- Ora, eu já tinha dito a vocês que só estava usando a Akatsuki. Por que esse espanto todo?

- Tudo bem, mas... - Juugo começou - Você acabou de dizer que este era um esconderijo dos Uchiha, e o Madara é um Uchiha!

- Quando eu disse "minha família", me referia aos meus pais e ao meu irmão. O genjutsu que esconde a caverna só pode ser quebrado por aqueles que conhecem a ordem dos selos, que foi definida por meu pai e que ele só ensinou a mim, à minha mãe e ao Itachi. Como o local está intacto, Itachi não chegou a se alojar aqui. E ele não seria idiota de falar para os demais membros da Akatsuki sobre este lugar.

- É... Você tem razão...

- Então... Qual é a verdadeira outra parte do plano? - Suigetsu perguntou.

Após a explicação, Taka passou o resto do dia limpando e arrumando o local que seria sua residência temporária.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, foram fazer compras na pequena cidade que havia perto da floresta. Era por ali que estavam passando quando Sasuke, do nada, tomou outro rumo.

Compraram comida suficiente para uma semana.

- Queria saber daonde a Akatauki arranja tanta grana... - Suigetsu comentou, carregando várias e pesadas sacolas, assim como os demais membros do time.

- É de se esperar vindo de uma organização criminosa como a Akatsuki... E agora que "trabalhamos" para ela, ganhamos nosso salário... - Karin respondeu.

Tomaram cuidado para não serem vistos e adentraram a floresta. Logo já estavam na caverna.

O genjutsu que a escondia só afetava aqueles que estavam do lado de fora. Portanto, para quem estava dentro, era como se não houvesse nenhuma parede obstruindo a entrada da cavena (e realmente não tinha).

Então, descansaram. À noite, iriam finalmente até Konoha para cumprir uma parte do plano que Sasuke havia contado à Akatsuki. Mas não cumpririam o resto.

_____________________________________________________________

- Lembrem-se: vamos por cima, saltando sobre os telhados. Nada de mirar nos pontos vitais de alguém, caso precisemos atacar. Prontos?

- Sim! - os três afirmaram, em uníssono.

- Agora!

Escondendo o máximo que podiam da cabeça com o capuz da capa, Taka saltou sobre o portão principal de Konoha e pulou em direção às casas.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos, mas é claro que foram vistos por algumas pessoas. Lutavam e imobilizavam os oponentes antes de prosseguir.

Sasuke parou quando chegou no telhado da casa de Sakura. Apontou para a varanda, como disse que faria para mostrar aonde era o quarto dela.

Não havia porta entre a varanda e o quarto. Sakura ainda trajava sua roupa ninja, mesmo já sendo de madrugada, e estava lendo alguma coisa em sua escrivaninha quando foi surpreendida por Suigetsu e Juugo. O primeiro pôs a mão sobre a boca dela, abafando seu grito de desespero. Juugo segurou seus braços para ela não tentar se defender. Rapidamente, Karin golpeou Sakura na cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar.

Suigetsu pegou-a no colo e saiu dali com os outros dois. Sasuke os aguardava no telhado.

Quando eles saíram, foi a vez de Sasuke entrar. Pegou uma caneta qualquer na escrivaninha de Sakura e algum papel que havia na mesa. Reparou na foto do Time 7 que havia ali. Ele estremeceu ao ver tal foto. Então, reparou no que Sakura estava lendo: uma carta que ele, Naruto e Kakashi escreveram para ela no primeiro aniversário que ela passou já com o Time 7 formado. Eles estavam em missão quando Naruto lembrou da data, Kakashi se surpreendeu porque não sabia e Sasuke apenas disse: "Tsc... Só agora você lembrou, é?". Obviamente, os outros dois o fitaram, curiosos. E ele apenas respondeu: "O que foi?". Naruto ficou emburrado e Kakashi sorriu. Então, o mascarado deu a idéia deles escreverem uma carta para Sakura, aproveitando que ela ainda estava tomando banho. Naruto se animou com a idéia, e Sasuke apenas suspirou, desinteressado. O loiro escreveu um parágrafo, Kakashi foi gentil e sucinto, e Sasuke só escreveu: "Parabéns, Sakura." Nem é preciso dizer o quanto ela ficou feliz ao receber tal carta.

Sasuke despertou de suas lembranças e fez o que tinha que fazer: escreveu um bilhete e pôs sobre a cama de Sakura, junto com a caneta que usara.

O bilhete dizia: "Trocaremos a menina pelo garoto da Kyuubi. ASS: Akatsuki."

_____________________________________________________________

Era de manhã quando os pais de Sakura comunicaram à Godaime sobre o seqüestro da filha e sobre o recado dos autores do crime.

O time Kakashi prontamente foi chamado.

- A Akatsuki aprontou mais uma. - Tsunade disse, tentando conter a raiva.

- Ei, espera a Sakura-chan chegar pra...!

- A Akatsuki seqüestrou a Sakura nesta madrugada, Naruto!!!

- O QUÊ???

Ele, Sai, Yamato e Kakashi, que havia saído do coma também de madrugada, se espantaram com a notícia.

- Até deixaram um bilhete, que foi escrito na hora com uma das canetas de Sakura. Veja!

Naruto leu e ferveu de raiva.

- Isso é golpe baixo!!! Por que não vieram logo pra cima de mim em vez de fazer isso com a Sakura-chan???

- Justamente pra te levar até eles!!! - a Hokage respondeu, já perdendo a paciência, como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Deixe-me ver isso. - Kakashi pediu, referindo-se ao bilhete. Naruto o entregou.

Após analisar aquele pedaço de papel por algum tempo, Kakashi exclamou:

- Ahá!

- O que foi, Kakashi-sempai? - perguntou Yamato, tão intrigado quanto os outros.

- Ficou tão nervoso que não reconheceu esta letra, Naruto?

- Quê?! Como assim?!

O loiro volta a pegar o bilhete.

- N-não é possível...

- Tenho certeza que ele mesmo escreveu de propósito. É o que chamo de "pista óbvia".

- S-sasuke?!

Os demais ficaram bastante surpresos.

- Ele fez isso porque quer que a gente vá atrás dele, e não necessariamente da Akatsuki. - Kakashi concluiu, já estando ciente da entrada de Sasuke na organização.

- Ah, é assim? Uma hora ele não quer que Konoha vá atrás dele, e outra hora ele quer? - Tsunade disse, sarcástica.

- O Sasuke sabe muito bem que não se deve deixar pistas tão óbvias quando não se quer ser procurado. Sabemos que ele é esperto demais para isso.

- E daí?

- Daí que sabemos onde está a Sakura: no mesmo lugar onde está o Sasuke. Basta continuarmos a busca por Sasuke que chegamos na Sakura.

- O Kakashi-sensei tem razão, vovó Tsunade!

- Naruto... Lembre-se que isso não passa de uma hipótese.

- Mas Sai, até eu entendo isso! A Akatsuki seqüestrou a Sakura-chan, Sasuke agora é da Akatsuki, e foi ele quem escreveu o bilhete, ou seja, pelo menos o Sasuke foi quem seqüestrou ela! E, mesmo se não fosse ele quem escreveu, indo atrás da Akatsuki, estaríamos indo atrás dele, o que daria na mesma!

- O que me diz, Tsunade-sama? - Kakashi indagou.

- O que você disse tem sentido... Mas... Nem preciso dizer os altos riscos dessa missão, preciso? E nem os perigos aos quais Naruto está sujeito, não é? Afinal, é ele que a Akatsuki quer, independente de Sasuke fazer parte ou não da organização.

- Sim. Não precisa dizer. Estou ciente de tudo.

A Hokage solta um longo suspiro.

- Hajam com cautela. Mas apenas depois que Kakashi concluir seu tratamento, que começará hoje e só terminará amanhã. Vocês poderão partir depois de amanhã.

Os homens assentiram com a cabeça e saíram.

Shizune disse:

- Não acha que foi muito precipitada?

- A situação exigia que eu tomasse uma decisão rápida. Vou confiar no que o Kakashi disse, e me responsabilizarei pelas conseqüências.

_____________________________________________________________

- Ei, Kakashi-sensei...

- Diga, Naruto.

- Eu sei que agora o Sasuke é um Akatsuki, mas... Mesmo assim, me sinto seguro sabendo que a Sakura-chan pode estar com ele. Acho que ele é incapaz de machucá-la, e que ele daria um jeito dela sofrer o menos possível no meio daquela gente... Que coisa de doido, não?

- É que temos a esperança de que, no fundo, ele ainda possui um bom coração, como sempre teve. Também acho que ele não deixaria a Sakura passar por sofrimentos desnecessários por causa dele. Ele não se perdoaria. Mas... Ficar só no "achismo" é meio perigoso, Naruto...

- É, eu sei, eu sei... Eu só... Queria me acalmar de algum jeito... E pensar dessa forma me deixa menos preocupado...

- Entendo...

- Vai dar tudo certo. - falou Yamato, surpreendendo os dois entristecidos.

Sai sorriu e concordou com as palavras do capitão.

- Sim. A Sakura-san sabe se cuidar. Esqueceram do soco super potente dela?

- Prefiro não lembrar... - Naruto respondeu.

Então, os quatro acabaram rindo. Tinham que se manter otimistas, pois agora não estariam atrás somente de Sasuke, mas também de Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Lentamente, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa abriu os olhos. Fitou o teto do que seria o quarto. Lembrou-se do seqüestro e rapidamente se sentou, reparando que estava num saco de dormir. Olhou para os lados. Notou as várias estantes repletas de livros, deduzindo estar no que seria uma biblioteca. Ali também havia uma mesa baixa e algumas almofadas em volta dela, indicando que era para se sentar numa delas diante daquela mesa.

Mas a questão era: onde estava? Quem a seqüestrou? Qual o objetivo de seu seqüestro?

Viu a porta do recinto. Correu até ela e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada. Resolveu bater na porta e gritar:

- ME TIREM DAQUI, SEUS MISERÁVEIS! ABRAM A DROGA DESSA PORTA! ABRAM!!!

- Cala a boca, garota! - uma voz masculina falou do outro lado da porta.

- Se não vai por bem, vai por mal! Vou apelar pra força bruta!

- Hahahaha, essa é boa! Uma fracota que nem conseguiu se defender de uns seqüestrad...!

Antes que pudesse terminar, um estrondo.

Com pedaços da porta espalhados pelo chão, a kunoichi, ainda com a mão em posição de soco, falou:

- Fui surpreendida enquanto estava distraída, e por isso me descuidei.

Fitou o rapaz boquiaberto à sua frente, sentado na cama do aposento. Ele vestia o uniforme da Akatsuki.

- Suigetsu, que barulho foi esse??? - perguntou Karin, ao chegar na porta.

"Então... Foram esses Akatsuki?", Sakura pensou.

- O que você fez, seu idiota???

- Eu não fiz nada! Vim vigiar a garota, como "ele" pediu, e a maluca simplesmente acorda e quebra a porta!

- "Ele"? Quem é "ele"?

- Huhu... "Ele" está bem aqui. - a ruiva respondeu, apontando para a sua esquerda.

- Hã???

De repente, ouve-se uma voz masculina dizendo:

- O descuido é o pior inimigo.

Sakura estremeceu com aquela voz. Reconheceu na mesma hora.

O dono da voz surgiu na porta. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram ainda mais. Ficou perplexa.

- Pensei que tivesse aprendido o que Kakashi nos ensinou durante nosso primeiro treinamento... Sakura.

Assim como na primeira e última vez que haviam se visto, Sakura só conseguiu balbuciar:

- Sa... Su... Ke... -kun...

Da outra vez, eles não se viam havia dois anos e meio. Dessa vez, meses haviam se passado, mas a reação de Sakura foi a mesma. O que mudou foi a situação, o lugar, as pessoas presentes, o por quê deles estarem ali... Aliás, era justamente isso que Sakura queria saber.

- Por favor, vocês poderiam se retirar? - pediu Sasuke, adentrando o aposento.

Quando Suigetsu saiu e foi embora com Karin e Juugo, que também tinha ido ver o que acontecera, Sasuke encostou a porta e voltou-se para Sakura.

- Você continua escandalosa como sempre. Mas não esperava que tivesse essa força descomunal. Olha o trabalho que você deu quebrando essa porta e sujando meu quarto... Agora, vai ser preciso limpar de novo... Putz, você só dá trabalho...

- É, além de escandalosa, também continuo sendo um estorvo. - a kunoichi respondeu, irônica, e com certa mágoa.

Sasuke olhou-a fixamente, surpreso com o que ela dissera - e com o tom sarcástico com o qual dissera - e ficou calado.

Sakura prosseguiu:

- E, pra quem decidiu cortar os laços, sua memória está boa demais, não acha?

Sasuke franziu o cenho, ainda encarando-a. E permaneceu calado.

Pela primeira vez em três anos, Sasuke e Sakura ficaram a sós. Não tiravam os olhos um do outro.

Como o rapaz continuava em silêncio, Sakura resolveu voltar a falar.

- Quando penso que não dá mais pra me decepcionar com você... - seu semblante é de total desapontamento - Descubro que você é um Akatsuki e que faz parte do grupo Akatsuki que me seqüestrou. O que vocês estão tramando? Por que justo eu?

Sasuke, impassível, apenas fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça, como se estivesse se recusando a dizer.

- Hein??? Me responda!!!

Ele volta a encará-la.

- No momento certo, você vai saber.

- Que história é essa de "momento certo"??? Você vai falar, e vai ser AGORA!!!

Concentrando chakra numa das mãos, ela corre até Sasuke, ameaçando socá-lo. Este, percebendo o movimento, segura-a firmemente pelo pulso antes de ser atingido. Então, com o rosto muito próximo do dela, diz:

- Apenas confie em mim.

- Há! Com que audácia você me pede pra confiar em você vestido desse jeito?!

- Se o que te impede de confiar em mim é a capa, tudo bem, eu tiro.

- Engraçadinho!!! Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer com...!!!

Ele coloca o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.

- Shhh... Você fala demais. - a garota ruboriza com aquele toque repentino - Fica quietinha no seu novo quarto que eu vou levar seu almoço. Aliás, almoço que eu estava quase terminando de preparar.

Dito isso, ele retira o dedo dos lábios de Sakura e solta-lhe o punho. Virou-se e voltou à cozinha. Mandou Suigetsu continuar a vigiá-la.

Ao chegar no quarto, deparou-se com uma Sakura de pé, estática. E corada.

- Ei, não entendeu o recado, menina? Volta pra lá! - disse o rapaz, apontando para a entrada que antes tinha uma porta.

A kunoichi voltou a si e resolveu que, por hora, acataria com as ordens de Sasuke. Mas não deixaria de cogitar a possibilidade de fugir daquele lugar.

_____________________________________________________________

Quando Sasuke trouxe a comida e a depositou sobre a mesinha, Sakura arregalou os olhos ao constatar que Sasuke fizera seu prato favorito.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

- É que... Você... Você lembrou...

- Lembrei do quê?

- N-nada... Esquece...

- Hunf... Não sei por que perdi meu tempo perguntando.

Então, o Uchiha também dá um prato a Suigetsu e se retira dali. Suigetsu começa a comer.

"Deve ter sido apenas coincidência...", Sakura pensou, enquanto saboreava o almoço. "Ou será que não? Hum... Definitivamente, isso é MUITO estranho."

_____________________________________________________________

Enquanto Sasuke almoçava com Karin e Juugo, a ruiva perguntou:

- Sasuke, quais são as instruções para hoje?

- Primeiro, descansar da viagem, que foi muito cansativa... Afinal, voltamos agora há pouco. Mas alguém tem que ficar acordado para vigiar a Sakura... Posso deixar isso com o Juugo, porque aí eu, você e Suigetsu dormimos agora, e Juugo acorda você e Suigetsu quando anoitecer para vocês dois irem até Konoha investigar que atitude eles tomaram em relação ao seqüestro de Sakura. Eu vou dormir mais um pouco para depois trocar de lugar com o Juugo e ele descansar.

- O quêêê? Ah, não, quero ir com você, Sasuke!

- Você vai com o Suigetsu e ponto final.

- Aaah...

_____________________________________________________________

Quando Sakura acabou de almoçar, Suigetsu pegou o prato dela e levou até a cozinha junto com o seu.

A divisão do esconderijo era assim: a entrada da caverna (que quem estava de fora não podia ver por causa do genjutsu) dava direto para a sala. Tomando a sala como referência, havia duas portas à esquerda, que davam para dois quartos: um que pertencia a Itachi e virou o quarto de Karin, e outro que pertencia aos pais Uchiha e virou o quarto de Suigetsu e Juugo. Mais uma vez com a sala como referência, à direita, havia a porta que dava para a cozinha. Tomando a cozinha como referência, aos fundos ficava o banheiro, à esquerda tinha a porta que dava para a sala e, em frente, havia a entrada que revelava um pequeno corredor. Seguindo em frente neste corredor, à esquerda ficava a porta que dava para o quarto de Sasuke. Ficando de frente a esta porta, mais à frente ficava a entrada da biblioteca que virou o quarto improvisado de Sakura, e como ali obviamente não tinha cama, foi preciso comprar um saco de dormir para a refém. Antes, havia uma porta nessa entrada, que Sakura destruiu após despertar. Os pedacinhos da porta ainda estavam no chão. Juugo iria limpá-los depois, quando tomasse o lugar de Suigetsu.

_____________________________________________________________

- Oooi, Kakashi-sensei! - o loiro disse ao adentrar o quarto do hospital - Vim te visitar!

- Ora, ora, muito obrigado!

- Hehe!

Naruto se aproxima da cama do sensei.

- Tá melhor?

- Sim. Acabei de fazer fisioterapia.

- Hum... Que bom!

- Naruto...

- Hum?

- Sei que está se esforçando para sorrir, mas... Não se force muito.

- Ah...

O semblante do loiro perde a alegria.

- Eu... Ainda estou digerindo o que a vovó Tsunade nos disse pela manhã... Mesmo sendo otimista, não consigo deixar de me preocupar...

- Hum...

- Sabe, quando saí de Konoha pra treinar com o Ero-sannin, todos os dias ele tinha que me dizer exatamente o que você me falou agora... Eu sofria por causa do Sasuke, e até hoje sofro por isso, mas já "melhorei", digamos assim... E, agora... Também sofro pela Sakura-chan...

- Espero que você não fique com raiva de mim...

- Quê?! E por que eu ficaria?!

- Se eu estivesse 100%, hoje mesmo já podíamos ter saído atrás deles... O time do Kiba está em missão, senão eu pediria para ele ir com você, porque ele e Akamaru poderiam fazer o papel dos meus cães farejadores... Mas...

- Aaah, que isso, Kakashi-sensei! Até parece que eu ia ficar com raiva de você por isso! Além disso, você nunca mais viu o Sasuke... Você TEM que vir comigo, Kakashi-sensei!

O mascarado sorri, feliz com o que ouvira.

- Bom, agora vou almoçar pra depois voltar ao trabalho... Tem muitos escombros por aí, e fui escalado pra ajudar a tirar esses troços do chão... Bye, bye!

- Tchau!

Kakashi pensou: "Naruto... Esse menino tem um coração muito bondoso, e é muito sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos... Sakura também é assim, apesar de agora ter aprendido a se conter mais... O Sasuke, porém, sempre foi muito fechado... Me pergunto como ele deve estar... E espero que Sakura esteja bem..."

_____________________________________________________________

Quando Suigetsu chegou na cozinha, Sasuke, Juugo e Karin já estavam quase terminando de almoçar. Sasuke lhe deu as instruções do dia.

Então, Suigetsu e Karin foram descansar, conforme Sasuke havia dito.

Quando Sasuke e Juugo adentraram o quarto do Uchiha, viram que Sakura estava deitada para o lado oposto ao da entrada, o que os impedia de ver seu rosto.

- Será que ela dormiu? - Juugo perguntou.

- Sei lá. Mas você não pode dormir. Não agora.

- Pode deixar.

Então, Juugo limpou os pedaços de porta que haviam na entrada da biblioteca e sentou-se ali para vigiar Sakura, enquanto Sasuke deitou-se em sua cama para dormir.

"Espero que o que planejei dê certo...", o Uchiha pensou, antes de adormecer logo. O cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo.

Juugo estava morrendo de sono, mas tinha um dever a cumprir, e jurou a si mesmo que não seria impedido pelo cansaço.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura não estava dormindo. Estava sem sono. Além disso, o medo e as dúvidas acabavam com qualquer vestígio de cansaço.

"Nunca pensei que, um dia... O Sasuke-kun se tornaria um dos maiores inimigos de Konoha...", pensava. "Fiquei tão feliz quando soube que ele matou Orochimaru... Foi como se meu sonho de que ele voltaria para a vila por vontade própria tivesse se tornado realidade. Claro, só depois de matar Itachi, mas só de saber que as chances dele voltar por vontade própria eram reais já era suficiente para me deixar mais esperançosa. Porém... Porém, ele não voltou mesmo depois de matar Itachi. E ainda se aliou à organização criminosa da qual Itachi fazia parte, e que está atrás do Naruto!"

A kunoichi fechou os olhos. Começou a pensar no quanto sua família e seus amigos deveriam estar preocupados. Perguntava-se se alguém viria atrás dela. Mas ela não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar, especular ou... Fugir.

Sakura estava tão assustada por não saber a razão de seu seqüestro e por estar no meio de Akatsukis que havia tomado uma decisão em meio ao desespero: na primeira oportunidade, daria um jeito de fugir.

"Já sei!", pensou. "Vou fingir que acabei de acordar e perguntar àquele cara onde fica o banheiro... Assim, aproveito para descobrir como é esse lugar."

- Uaaah...

- Então, estava mesmo dormindo...

- Sim, mas... Quero ir ao banheiro. Tenho esse direito?

- Claro. Uaaah... Venha, é por aqui.

"Já vi que esse aí pode capotar a qualquer momento...", Sakura pensou. "Vou usar isso a meu favor."

Ao passar pela cozinha, conseguiu visualizar através da porta, que estava aberta, parte da entrada da caverna. "O quê?! Só podem estar de brincadeira fazendo uma caverna no meio da floresta como esconderijo! Mas... Pelo menos isso facilita as coisas pra mim."

Quando voltou, Sakura pegou um livro qualquer para ler. Enquanto isso, Juugo lutava contra o sono.

_____________________________________________________________

Começou a escurecer.

Juugo acordou Suigetsu e Karin. Estes se aprontaram e partiram para Konoha.

Quando escureceu de vez e a noite chegou, Juugo foi acordar Sasuke.

- Sasuke... Ei, Sasuke...

- Que é? - perguntou, sonolento.

- Karin e Suigetsu já foram.

- Hum... Que ótimo... Boa noite.

- Ei! Sasuke!

O Uchiha se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

Olhou na direção de Sakura, e viu que ela estava entretida lendo um livro. Estava deitada de costas, com o livro erguido sobre o rosto.

- Vou ao banheiro. Agüente mais um pouco, Juugo.

Porém, Juugo já estava no seu limite já havia muito tempo.

Assim que Sasuke deixou o aposento, Juugo sentou na cama, num ângulo de onde podia ver Sakura. Lutava para manter os olhos sempre abertos, mas cada vez que os fechava, ficava mais tempo de olhos cerrados. Até que fechou e, consumido pelo cansaço, acabou dormindo sentado.

Sakura, que ficou olhando discretamente para Juugo desde que Sasuke saiu do quarto, pensou: "É agora!"

Levantou correndo, atravessou o corredor, a cozinha e a sala. Olhou uma última vez para o local e pensou em desistir. Mas, enfim, tomou coragem e correu para fora da caverna, sem olhar para trás.

_____________________________________________________________

Sasuke não demorara nem dois minutos.

Ao adentrar seu quarto, Juugo estava sentado de costas para ele, em sua cama. Se aproximou e tocou no ombro do colega.

- Pode ir descansar agora.

Não obteve resposta.

- Juugo!!!

- Hã? O quê? - ele disse, acordando abrubtamente.

Sasuke olhou para onde Sakura deveria estar.

- Cadê a Sakura???

- O quê??? Mas eu acabei de cochilar!!! Não é possível que ela...!!!

- Grrr... Ela não deve ter ido muito longe!

Então, Sasuke correu para fora da caverna.

"Eu sou mais veloz que ela... Sempre fui... Logo, logo vou alcançá-la, tenho certeza! Tenho que alcançar!!!", pensou, saltando sobre os galhos.

_____________________________________________________________

Sakura estava correndo pela densa floresta não tinha nem cinco minutos. A única iluminação que havia era a da lua. "Ainda bem que hoje é dia de lua cheia!", pensava, sem parar de correr. "Assim, fica mais iluminado!"

De repente, chegou numa área mais aberta da floresta e, conseqüentemente, mais clara. Era uma área quadrada relativamente grande, rodeada de árvores.

Sakura mal deu um passo dentro dali, quando Sasuke veio por trás e saltou sobre ela, caindo de pé à sua frente, e de costas.

Ele virou-se e a encarou, visivelmente aborrecido.

- Sasuke-kun??? Como foi que me enc...???

- Cala a boca. O que pensa que está fazendo, ou melhor, pensou que poderia fazer??? Hein??? Você é louca???

- Hunf! Sai da frente!

- Não!!! Onde já se viu uma ninja fugitiva de dezesseis anos perambulando à noite por um lugar que nem conhece??? Você gosta de se arriscar, é isso???

- Eu sei me cuidar, tá???

- Se sabe tanto, por que se expôs ao perigo desse jeito???

- E quem disse que ficar presa numa caverna com gente da Akatsuki é seguro???

- Eu não sou um deles!

- Ah, não? - ela disse, irônica - Então, por que esse uniforme??? Por que me seqüestrou??? Eles te pagaram pra sair por aí usando a roupinha deles, é isso???

- Não diga besteiras, você sabe que eu não me vendo!!!

- Não, eu NÃO SEI!!!

Sasuke se assustou com a elevação do tom de voz da kunoichi. Esta continuou a falar, com os olhos marejados:

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar de você... Eu achava que te entendia... Aí, você faz coisas que me confundem, que me fazem acreditar que o Sasuke-kun que eu conhecia não existe mais... Mas... Eu... - as lágrimas escorrem - Eu, no fundo, ainda acredito que o Sasuke-kun que conheci ainda existe em algum lugar dentro de você! Tenho que acreditar, preciso acreditar!

Dito isso, ela enxuga as lágrimas enquanto pensa: "A razão me diz uma coisa, e a emoção diz outra..."

- Sakura... Vamos volt...!

- Não!!! Não suporto a dúvida de saber se devo ou não confiar em você!!! E já que você não quer esclarecer as coisas pra mim... Vou embora!!!

- Sakura, se acalme, por favor... Você está no auge do desespero, não tem noção do que está dizen...!

- Sai da minha frente, Sasuke-kun!!!

- Grrr... Não vou deixar você andar por aí sozinha!!!

- Não preciso da sua permissão!!!

Furiosa, Sakura tenta dar um soco em Sasuke, que se desvia a tempo e salta para trás, deixando uma certa distância entre eles. A kunoichi corre até ele, pronta para dar um soco mais potente, pois estava concentrando chakra na mão, e acaba acertando o chão e abrindo um buraco, pois Sasuke conseguiu se desviar de novo.

"Tsc... Ela está mesmo decidida a atacar, como daquela vez...", Sasuke pensou, referindo-se ao reencontro que tiveram no esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Ele havia pulado para desviar do golpe. Mal voltou ao chão, Sakura partiu para cima dele com um chute. Sasuke bloqueou o golpe com os braços, mas foi tão forte que ele acabou sendo empurrado para trás. Porém, não se desequilibrou, pois seus pés continuaram firmes ao solo mesmo durante o ataque.

A luta estava apenas em taijutsu: Sakura atacava e Sasuke se defendia.

A kunoichi pulou para trás para pegar distância, e correu até Sasuke para acertá-lo com o Tsuuten Kyaku (Chute Doloroso dos Céus), onde ela concentrou chakra no calcanhar e saltou quando se aproximou do Uchiha. Este saltou para o lado, desviando-se, e o chute acertou o chão, abrindo uma cratera.

Sasuke ficou embasbacado. "Se ela tivesse me acertado, no mínimo eu entraria em coma.", pensou. "Não imaginava que ela tivesse melhorado tanto!"

- Konoha Reppu (Redemoinho da Folha)!

- Quê?!

Sasuke se distraiu admirando as habilidades de Sakura e levou uma rasteira, primeira parte do ataque, e um chute no peito, segunda parte do ataque, o que o fez voar por cima da cratera e cair do outro lado, rolando no chão.

- Ugh... Não acredito que caí nessa...

Sakura pensou: "Lee, obrigada por ter me ensinado isso!"

Sasuke se levantou com certa dificuldade. Olhou para a garota à sua frente, na outra extremidade.

"Droga... Só há um jeito de pará-la...", pensou. "Tsc... Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas..."

Mesmo com machucados e hematomas no rosto, nos braços e nas pernas por causa dos constantes ataques de Sakura, ou seja, mesmo todo dolorido e não querendo machucá-la, Sasuke não podia mais ficar apenas evitando golpes. Precisava contra-atacar. Então, sacou sua espada.

Sakura pensou: "Já era hora de lutar dignamente ao invés de ficar só se esquivando!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke faz o Chidori (Técnica dos Mil Pássaros) circular pela espada. Sakura imediatamente se lembra desse ataque. Foi o que Sasuke usou em Yamato no esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Então, usando um jutsu de velocidade, o Uchiha aparece na frente de Sakura. Ela se assusta com a aparição repentina, que ela nem conseguiu acompanhar com os olhos, e dá um pequeno salto para trás.

Sasuke ergue a espada, pronto para atacar. Sakura diz:

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu dos Clones das Sombras)!

Da grande fumaça, surgem três Sakuras, que fazem uma roda em torno de Sasuke e pulam até ele com a mão preparada para um soco. Sasuke salta no meio delas, prepara um chute e gira, acertando todas elas com o pé.

Para sua surpresa, duas viram fumaça e uma vira um pedaço de tronco. A verdadeira Sakura teve tempo de usar o Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Substituição), e Sasuke não viu porque girou muito rápido.

"É mesmo, tinha um tronco por aqui...", ele pensou. "Mas cadê a Saku...?"

- Sasuke-kun?

Ele arregalou os olhos e se virou. No mesmo segundo, Sakura o acertou em cheio no rosto com um soco, mas sem concentrar chakra na mão.

Um dos cantos da boca de Sasuke sangra. Sem perder tempo, ele segura a kunoichi pelo punho.

- Ah não! - ela lamentou - Tsc... Me larga!!!

Sakura ameaça socá-lo com o outro braço. Mal o ergueu, Sasuke acertou-a um pouco abaixo do ombro com a "Espada Chidori".

- Ugh!

Logo ela sente o braço paralisado e o abaixa. Sasuke continua segurando-a firmemente pelo pulso do outro braço.

Ambos estão arfando pelo cansaço. E se encarando.

Quando Sasuke percebe que ela já está paralisada o suficiente, retira a espada de seu ombro e solta seu punho. A kunoichi cai de joelhos, se desequilibra e pende o corpo para o lado, apoiando-se pelas mãos.

- M-meu corpo... Não sinto... Quase nada...

- Era isso que aconteceria se aquele cara não tivesse aparecido na sua frente daquela vez...

Sakura fita Sasuke, sentindo-se meio tonta. Então, abaixa a cabeça. "Sasuke-kun...", pensa.

Então, ela desmaia. Sasuke a segura antes dela tombar no chão.

- E era isso que aconteceria com você, já que você não tem a mesma resistência daquele homem... - ele diz, mesmo sabendo que ela não escutaria - Minha intenção nunca foi te matar... Nem naquele dia, e muito menos hoje.

Carregando Sakura no colo, Sasuke volta para a caverna.

_____________________________________________________________

A kunoichi de cabelo rosa acorda pouco mais de uma hora após a luta contra, quem diria, Sasuke. Sente uma forte dor no ombro direito, e percebe que o mesmo está enfaixado.

Ainda meio zonza por ter acabado de acordar, não nota uma outra presença no quarto e acaba "pensando alto":

- Quem cuidou de mim?

- Eu.

Só então ela vê que Sasuke está sentado ao seu lado. Ela o fita, surpresa.

- V-você?!

- Hunf! Não me faça responder a mesma coisa duas vezes!

Então, ele se levanta, fazendo menção de sair.

Como Sasuke está sem a capa, Sakura repara nas marcas do corpo dele.

- Espera aí! - ela diz, segurando-o pela calça - Ai!

- Não force seu ombro! - ele reclamou ao se virar de volta para ela - O que foi?

- E-esses hematomas...

- Pois é. Espero que reflita sobre a loucura que fez. Já acalmou os nervos, pelo visto.

Ele vira-se novamente e volta a caminhar até a entrada do quarto.

O semblante de Sakura muda de preocupado para sério.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ele pára de andar.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou, frio como de costume.

- Não me arrependo do que fiz.

O Uchiha olha para trás, e encontra os olhos marejados da kunoichi.

- Pelo menos esta noite, até eu dormir, não vou me arrepender do que fiz a você, Sasuke-kun!

Ele continua a encará-la por alguns segundos e volta a olhar para frente. Sem dizer uma única palavra, se retira do aposento.

Sem mais forças para conter o choro, Sakura permite que as lágrimas rolem por seu rosto. Estava muito cansada, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente. O dia havia sido conturbado demais.

_____________________________________________________________

Suigetsu e Karin chegam pouco antes de amanhecer.

Juugo, que acordou muito cedo por ter ido dormir muito cedo, foi acordar Sasuke para que este desfizesse o genjutsu.

- Sasuke! Sasuke!

O Uchiha abre os olhos devagar, e nota o medo que Juugo está sentindo dele.

- Calma, não vou brigar com você por ontem... Desde que mantenha segredo sobre o que aconteceu.

- M-muito obrigado... – ele responde, aliviado – Conseguiu trazê-la de volta?

- Com muito custo, mas consegui.

- É... Pelos machucados no seu rosto e no seu braço, já dá pra se ter uma idéia...

- Sim. Mas por que me acordou tão cedo?

- Suigetsu e Karin já chegaram. Estão lá fora te esperando.

Então, o Uchiha foi até lá e desfez o genjutsu.

Vendo que Suigetsu estava segurando Karin, perguntou:

- Ela morreu?

- Infelizmente, não. Capotou de sono quando estávamos quase chegando. O que aconteceu com seu rosto?

- Ah... Só um acidente. E não quero dar detalhes.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu nem ia perguntar mais nada mesmo... – mentiu, pensando: "Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a cratera que vi ali..."

Suigetsu pôs Karin na cama dela, e ele também foi se deitar. Estava exausto.

_____________________________________________________________

Quando Sakura acordou, Sasuke já estava acordado há algum tempo. Ele havia se recostado no vão da entrada para vigiá-la.

De repente, Sakura se senta e retira a atadura que Sasuke fizera com tanto esmero, o que o faz arquear as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Então, para sua grande surpresa, Sakura começa a curar o próprio ferimento.

Sasuke fica tentado a perguntar se agora ela era uma ninja-médica, mas desiste, pois perguntar tal coisa seria idiota demais. Afinal, a resposta estava bem diante dos seus olhos.

Percebendo o olhar curioso do Uchiha, Sakura pergunta, num leve tom de provocação:

- Que foi? Nunca viu não?

- Hunf! Por que não fez isso ontem?

- Porque o ferimento foi muito profundo. Então, achei melhor deixar cicatrizar pra depois curar, senão demoraria demais pra curar.

Sasuke limita-se a exclamar mais um "Hunf!" e desvia o olhar de Sakura. "E eu que achei que já tinha visto o quanto ela evoluiu... Mas me enganei.", pensa, admitindo para si mesmo que estava equivocado.

- Sasuke-kun... – ao ouvir seu nome, ele a fita de novo – Quer que eu te cure depois? Tenho certeza que seus machucados não são tão graves quanto os meus e...!

- Não precisa. – ele interrompeu.

Sakura abaixa a cabeça tristemente.

- Tá...

"Sei que é estranho que eu, aquela que o feriu, querer curá-lo, mas... Eu quero mesmo curá-lo...", pensava.

- Nem parece a louca descontrolada de ontem... – Sasuke comentou, fazendo-a abaixar mais a cabeça.

- Eu... Pensei muito sobre o que aconteceu e... Mesmo que tudo indique que não devo confiar em você... Decidi arriscar e apostar que o Sasuke que conheci ainda existe em algum lugar dentro de você. Se não existisse, não cuidaria de mim como tem cuidado. – ela faz uma pequena pausa e depois prossegue, ainda cabisbaixa – No passado, minha mestra apostou num certo garoto que ela julgava ser incapaz e... Se surpreendeu. Não se arrependeu. – Sasuke ouvia tudo atentamente – O que quero dizer é que... M-mesmo... Mesmo com medo do que pode acontecer... E-eu... Vou te dar mais uma chance, Sasuke-kun. – o mencionado volta a arquear as sobrancelhas, demonstrando curiosidade – Prefiro me arrepender por isso a me arrepender de nunca ter te dado mais um voto de confiança. E se vou arriscar tanto... É porque... Você... Ainda é muito importante pra mim. Desde que você se foi... Eu não deixei de pensar em você um segundo sequer. E-então... – ela respira fundo – Então, é isso. Só queria que soubesse disso.

Sasuke ficou apenas parado, fitando a kunoichi cabisbaixa e, por mais que tentasse esconder, amedrontada. Ele via o quanto suas mãos tremiam enquanto falava. Como ela mesma afirmara, era uma decisão muito arriscada. Porém, ela jamais arriscaria tanto se não acreditasse tanto nele. E, claro, se não gostasse tanto dele. Sasuke tinha plena consciência disso.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela, que continuou sem o fitar.

- Sakura... – ele faz uma pequena pausa – Obrigado. De novo.

Sakura arregala os olhos, e finalmente resolve encará-lo. Lembrou-se "daquele" dia. O mais espantoso para ela foi saber que tal dia também havia ficado marcado na memória de Sasuke, senão ele não teria dito "de novo".

Após a troca de olhares, o rapaz se levanta, vira-se de costas e diz:

- Não precisa pedir permissão para ir ao banheiro. Creio que já aprendeu a lição.

Era impressão dela ou Sasuke, do jeito dele, também estava lhe dando um voto de confiança?

- Quero tomar banho... Preciso de uma toalha...

Sasuke retirou uma de sua própria gaveta e jogou nas mãos dela.

- M-mas essa toalha é...!

- E daí? Essa eu nunca mais usei mesmo...

Então, ainda surpresa, Sakura saiu dali.

Sasuke pensa: "Como é que, apesar de tudo, ela e o Naruto continuam se importando tanto comigo?" Lembranças com o Time 7 passam por sua cabeça. "E... O Kakashi? Será que... Ele ainda se importa?"


	6. Chapter 6

Quando Sakura chegou até a porta do quarto de Sasuke, a mesma estava apenas encostada, e ela pôde ouvi-lo resmungar:

- Tsc! Esse braço... Ugh...

Então, ela adentra o aposento.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te cure?

Sentado na ponta da cama, ele encara a kunoichi por um tempo e, ao olhar para o outro lado do quarto, responde:

- Hunf! Faça como quiser.

Mesmo com a intenção de mostrar indiferença a qualquer atitude que Sakura tomasse, ela sabia que o Uchiha jamais iria admitir que queria sua ajuda.

Então, ela se aproxima e começa a curar um dos braços dele. Pouco tempo depois, começa a cura do outro. Ao terminar, vai para o rosto.

Eles não trocaram uma palavra. Permaneceram no mais profundo silêncio, que só foi quebrado quando Sakura precisou pedir:

- Tire a blusa.

Sasuke obedeceu. Sakura tentou, mas não conseguiu conter o rubor. E o Uchiha ficou sem-graça por tê-la deixado sem-graça, mas, diferente da kunoichi que o curava, ele conseguiu disfarçar.

Logo, finalmente, Sasuke já estava com todos os ferimentos cicatrizados e sem hematomas.

- E então? O que achou,?

Ele fitou com desinteresse os locais curados e respondeu, colocando a blusa de volta, com um leve sarcasmo:

- Hum... Até que fez um bom trabalho.

"Como assim 'até que'???", Sakura pensou, ofendida.

- Que bom que foi do seu agrado. – respondeu, no mesmo tom de sarcasmo – Agora que meu trabalho está feito, vou voltar pro que suponho ser a biblioteca, pois lá é meu lugar e...!

- Espere!

Mal deu as costas, Sasuke segurou-a pelo braço, surpreendendo-a.

- Hã? O que foi, Sasuke-kun? – indagou, sem entender o motivo da atitude repentina e estranha de Sasuke.

- Ah... Nada... – ele a solta, sem entender o que havia feito.

- Como assim? O que f...?

- Já disse que não foi nada!!!

O tom furioso da voz dele assusta Sakura.

Ele se levanta da cama, ainda confuso e irritado consigo mesmo, e sai do quarto, deixando uma confusa Sakura sozinha.

Quando entrou para o Time 7, Sasuke estava decidido a não formar laços com ninguém. Porém, aos poucos, percebia que era impossível não formar laços quando se tem uma convivência forçada com outras pessoas. Foram inúmeras as missões onde precisavam passar dias, às vezes até semanas juntos.

Querendo ou não, o sensei idiota e pervertido tornou-se seu "pai", o burro fraco e escandaloso tornou-se seu "irmão", e a maluca irritante e sem-noção tornou-se... Ele não sabia definir.

Era um laço diferente de todos que já tivera, ou, para ser mais preciso, de todos que já tivera com qualquer outra garota. Isso quando ele permitia uma aproximação maior de uma garota. Tirando sua mãe, a única que se tornou realmente próxima dele foi Sakura, que no começo não passava de uma tiete dele (assim como a maioria das garotas que conheceu), mas ela foi mudando aos poucos, e o laço foi surgindo naturalmente, até que não podia mais se livrar dele. Sakura era mais que uma companheira de time, mais do que uma amiga... O que ela representava para ele, afinal?

O fato é que, até hoje, ele não saberia dizer que tipo de laço formou com Sakura. Mas era um laço forte. Tão forte que ela era a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo controlar o selo amaldiçoado com apenas uma súplica, um abraço, um olhar; a única pessoa com quem desenvolveu uma cumplicidade tão grande, a ponto de alguém fechado como ele conseguir se abrir às vezes; ela acompanhou de perto seu sofrimento causado pelo selo; ela era a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo desistir de sair de Konoha apenas através da fala, e não da força, tamanha era sua influência sobre ele. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu resistir e saiu da vila.

O que ela representava para ele, afinal?, Sasuke voltava a se perguntar. Mas nunca chegava a uma resposta.

_____________________________________________________________

Naruto estava no Ichiraku Ramen quando alguém o chamou.

- Naruto!!!

- Hã? Ino?

- Sabia que te encontraria aqui a essa hora!

- Você não estava em missão?! Que cara desesperada é essa?!

- Voltei agora há pouco! Deixei minhas coisas em casa e resolvi visitar a Sakura, mas... Quando cheguei na casa dela... A mãe dela me contou o que aconteceu... – a loira começa a chorar – Aaah, estou tão nervosa!!!

- N-não chore...

- Como posso não chorar???

- Desculpa...

- Hunf...

- Mas... Você não é a única que tá mal por causa disso, sabe...

- Ah... M-me desculpa também... Além dela, ainda tem o... Sasuke-kun...

- Pois é... – de repente, o semblante triste de Naruto muda para um confiante – Mas eu vou encontrar esses dois e trazer os dois de volta! Pode acreditar!

- He... Falando desse jeito, eu acabo acreditando mesmo, viu? – ela responde, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Hehe... Eu não volto atrás com minhas palavras! Esse é o meu jeito ninja!

Ocorre uma troca de sorrisos otimistas entre Naruto e Ino. Ambos acreditavam que, em breve, Sasuke e Sakura estariam de volta à vila.

_____________________________________________________________

Sakura estava lendo o livro que fora sua distração no dia anterior quando Karin adentrou o quarto.

- O Sasuke disse pra trazer pra você.

A ruiva depositou um prato sobre a mesinha e se retirou do aposento.

O cheiro daquela comida se espalhou pelo quarto.

- N-não é possível... – Sakura disse, engatinhando do saco de dormir onde estava deitada lendo até a mesinha – Ramen! Mas ele nunca foi de comer isso! Só comia quando a gente saía com Naruto e Kakashi-sensei, porque o Naruto praticamente enfiava ramen na garganta dele!

Ela sorri docemente. "Então, ele... Ele ainda pensa no Naruto!", conclui, emocionada.

Sua esperança de que Sasuke não havia rompido nenhum laço com o Time 7 (ou pelo menos não totalmente) aumenta consideravelmente. Os laços que ela tanto lutava para conseguir manter entre os companheiros do Time 7 haviam chances reais de ainda existir da parte de Sasuke, que afirmara ter rompido. Mas, aos poucos, Sakura percebia que o Uchiha havia mentido sobre isso. O motivo da mentira ela já fazia idéia: com Orochimaru por perto, ele não podia simplesmente demonstrar que seus antigos companheiros ainda eram importantes para ele.

Agora, tudo começava a fazer sentido para Sakura. E ela continuou refletindo: "No nível em que estava, Sasuke-kun podia ter nos matado num piscar de olhos naquele dia, no reencontro... Mas não o fez... Por quê? Era uma ótima oportunidade!"

O sorriso de Sakura se alargou. "Ele não quis!", concluiu.

_____________________________________________________________

Na sala, o time Taka almoaçava em plena reunião.

- E então? – indagou Sasuke.

- Foi difícil, mas conseguimos informações satisfatórias. – Suigetsu falou.

- Ótimo. Quais?

- A Hokage deu permissão pro garoto da Kyuubi e seu time vir atrás da menina só depois do Kakashi se recuperar.

- Quer dizer que ele já saiu do coma?

- Sim. Mas ele só vai receber alta amanhã.

- Entendo... Bom, até agora, tudo está correndo como planejei, tirando o fato do Naruto só vir com Kakashi, o que atrasa um pouco as coisas... Mas temos um Plano B, conforme vocês já estão cientes.

- Sasuke... – disse Juugo – Você não acha que está se garantindo demais em relação ao Madara? Tudo bem que você disse que poderíamos demorar, mas... Você não cogita a possibilidade dele vir nos procurar mais rápido do que você imagina? Até mesmo antes de Konoha?

- Sim, ainda mais agora que Konoha vai se "atrasar" em relação ao que pensei... De qualquer maneira, quem está mais próximo de nós é Konoha. E Madara sabe quanto tempo, em média, levaríamos para ir até Konoha e voltar ao esconderijo da Akatsuki. O tempo mínimo que ele pode esperar é esse. Sabe quando teríamos que estar de volta? Levamos um dia de caminhada e ficamos numa hospedaria. Supondo que, depois de sair de lá, na manhã seguinte, continuássemos na direção de Konoha, chegaríamos perto da vila à tarde. Esperaríamos escondidos a madrugada chegar e cumpriríamos a primeira parte da missão. A segunda seria voltar. Teoricamente, levamos um dia e meio do esconderijo da Akatsuki até Konoha, ou seja, no total, são três dias de ida e volta. Mas perdemos tempo esperando ficar de madrugada. Nisso, se passaram dois dias. Então, nosso tempo-limite é três dias e meio. Deveríamos estar de volta na manhã do que seria o quarto dia.

- M-mas então... – disse Karin, alarmada – Desses três dias e meio, gastamos um de caminhada, um arrumando o esconderijo, e metade de um na ida e volta à Konoha... Ou seja... O prazo terminou hoje de manhã!

Todos arregalam os olhos, exceto Sasuke.

- Isso significa que só teremos, no mínimo, um dia e meio para treinar, contando com esta tarde... – Sasuke constatou. – Menos, até, se Madara conseguir nos localizar antes de chegar em Konoha para se certificar do seqüestro.

- Então, na pior das hipóteses, amanhã à noite... Ou antes... – começou Juugo.

- Exato. Pode ser que Madara esteja por aqui. E como, certamente, o time do Naruto sairá de Konoha pela manhã... É possível que estejam por aqui antes de Madara, à tarde. Talvez Madara estipule um horário de tolerância, porque três dias e meio é a média. Mais chances de Konoha chegar antes.

- Então, não podemos perder tempo no treinamento! – disse Suigetsu – Vou ir treinar agora mesmo!

- Calma, Suigetsu! Não podemos sair pra treinar e simplesmente deixar a refém aqui! – Karin falou, sensata.

- O que faremos com ela, Sasuke? – Juugo perguntou.

- Hum... Como apenas eu posso quebrar o genjutsu, vou ficar treinando em frente à caverna, pois caso algum de vocês precise voltar, é melhor que eu já esteja aqui. Assim, ela não vai ter como fugir, caso tenha essa idéia.

- Bem pensado. – Juugo assentiu, sem transparecer que sabia que tal idéia já havia sido posta em ação no dia anterior...

- Não treinem muito afastados daqui.

- Pode deixar! – Karin respondeu.

- Ótimo. Vão! Eu vou depois de avisá-la!

Então, os três saíram da caverna e cada um procurou seu próprio canto para treinar.

_____________________________________________________________

Sakura estranhou o fato de ninguém mais ter aparecido para vigiá-la.

Então, um tempo depois, quando ela pensou em se levantar para ver se tinha alguém por ali, Sasuke abriu o quarto dele e foi até o dela.

- Ei, eu preciso treinar, não posso mais perder tempo. Estarei aqui em frente à caverna.

- Hein?! Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?!

- Vou.

- Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha!

- E o que você quer que eu faça?!

- Me deixa ir lá pra fora também.

- Não.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun!

Aquele olhar esmeralda suplicante mexeu com Sasuke, e ele não conseguiu contrariar a dona daquele par de olhos verdes.

- Hunf... Desde que você não saia da minha vista, tudo bem.

- Melhor assim! – ela disse, sorrindo, provocando um leve rubor de irritação no Uchiha por ter sido incapaz de manter sua resposta negativa diante da insistência dela.

Do lado de fora da caverna, Sakura recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore e só então viu a suposta parede rochosa.

- Sasuke-kun, desde quando colocou um genjutsu na entrada da caverna?

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao respondê-la:

- Eu sabia que você perceberia assim que visse... Sempre foi boa com essas coisas...

Sakura se surpreendeu com o elogio inesperado, e teve a vaga lembrança de já ter ouvido algo parecido de Sasuke antes...

"Foi antes da prova escrita do Exame Chuunin!", lembrou-se de repente. "Ele viu que eu estava insegura e encontrou uma brecha pra me elogiar, e eu percebi que ele fez isso apenas pra levantar minha auto-estima, porque não tinha necessidade de elogiar minhas habilidades na frente de todo mundo... Ainda mais vindo de alguém orgulhoso como ele..."

Pensar no quanto Sasuke era atencioso com ela fez Sakura ruborizar. Nisso, o Uchiha já tinha começado seu treinamento.

_____________________________________________________________

- Já era para eles estarem de volta. - Kisame comentou, perante os demais membros da Akatsuki.

- Acalme-se... - disse Madara - Não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido no caminho de volta...

- Isso se eles estiverem voltando.

Todos encaram Kisame.

Um pequeno silêncio antecede o ultimato de Madara:

- Se não voltarem até o final da tarde de hoje, eu e Kisame iremos atrás deles. Partiremos à noite.

**Não sei se estão percebendo, mas estou procurando mostrar os sentimentos do Sasuke pela Sakura de maneira bem sutil, assim como é mostrado no anime/mangá... Claro que, num determinado momento, ficará óbvio o que ele sente por ela (se é que já não está), mas como no anime/mangá é assim, por enquanto será assim aqui também... ;D**

**E aí, gostaram da luta Sasuke X Sakura? Um dos meus "sonhos secretos SasuSaku" (me internem \o\) era de uma luta entre eles, e pude realizar esse sonho com essa FanFic! Aliás, foi só por causa disso que resolvi escrever essa FanFic! XDDDDDDD Eu precisava de um motivo pra fazer os dois lutarem, e a história se formou na minha cabeça... É sempre assim comigo: tenho idéia pra UMA cena, e preciso criar VÁRIAS cenas mirabolantes pra chegar onde quero. Aiai... x_x'''**

**Por favor, não deixem de acompanhar! Ainda tem mais coisa pela frente! ^^**

**OBS: ignorem as contas malucas que fiz! O fato é: Madara pode chegar mais rápido do que imaginam, e Konoha pode chegar menos rápido do que imaginam! Pronto! É isso! :D'''**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura ficava surpresa cada vez que via uma técnica nova de Sasuke. Ele tinha se aprimorado mais do que ela imaginava, ultrapassava suas expectativas.

A noite chegou, e Sasuke não parava. Sakura se cansava só de olhar. "Igualzinho ao Naruto...", pensou, o que a fez sorrir. "Aposto que ele vive comendo ramen só por causa do Naruto, como se fosse uma forma de estar perto dele, mesmo estando longe."

Constatar que Sasuke não havia rompido os laços fraternos com Naruto deixava a ninja-médica realmente feliz. Afinal, era para manter esses laços que ela vinha se esforçando, os laços entre o Time 7. E, para isso, ela foi capaz de dar prioridade a tais laços ao invés dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke, o que não significa que tenham desaparecido. Só que, para Sakura, mais importante que seu amor por Sasuke era seu amor pelo Time 7 e os laços de amizade que havia formado. O que não deixava de incluir Sasuke. Mas o que ela sentia por Sasuke era mais que sentimentos de amizade...

Antes dele ir embora de Konoha, ela foi impedi-lo de partir e acabou se declarando. Transformou em palavras tudo o que sentia com a partida dele. Mesmo assim, ele se foi. Não sem antes dizer "Obrigado" Para Sakura.

Lembrar desse dia era doloroso, e uma expressão de mágoa se formou em seu rosto. Mas, apesar de tudo, Sakura havia percebido que, de alguma forma, Sasuke se importava com ela. Ele ouviu atentamente tudo o que ela tinha a dizer em vez de fazê-la desmaiar logo. Ele lhe agradeceu. Ele não deixou-a largada no chão, colocou-a no banco. Isso fora as outras demonstrações de afeto ou as preocupações que Sasuke mostrava ter para com ela. Claro que essas coisas não eram freqüentes, mas não passavam despercebidas por Sakura. E ela ficava muito intrigada e confusa quando pensava nisso, imaginando o grau de importância que teria na vida de Sasuke. Porém, apenas saber que era importante para ele já bastava. Afinal, a prioridade era o Time 7, e não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Foi a essa conclusão que chegou quando terminou o treinamento com Tsunade. Era essa sua maior motivação para trazer Sasuke de volta. Seus sentimentos por ele vinham depois.

Agora, no presente momento, ela queria entender a razão de seu seqüestro e a necessidade tão grande de Sasuke e seu novo time terem que treinar tanto.

- Sasuke-kun, não acha que devia parar e comer alguma coisa? Você já está treinando há horas!

- Arf... Eu agüento... Arf, arf... – ele respondeu, sem olhar para ela.

- Aiai... Essa teimosia toda me lembra o Naruto.

Sakura citou aquele nome de propósito. Queria ver a reação de Sasuke. Este olhou-a de esguelha, sem emoção, e voltou ao treinamento.

"Ahá! Isso o atinge!", a kunoichi pensou, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Só vou entrar quando os outros voltarem. – Sasuke respondeu de repente, surpreendendo Sakura.

Ela não se importava de ficar ali apenas observando Sasuke. Fazia tanto tempo que não ficavam juntos que ela não queria perder a oportunidade, mesmo em circunstâncias tão estranhas: ela só estava ali porque foi seqüestrada por Sasuke e seu novo grupo.

Estava tão curiosa sobre tantas coisas a respeito dele... Será que um dia ele a contaria? Será que demoraria para lhe contar? Só o tempo diria...

Quando escureceu mais, Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo voltaram, e eles, Sasuke e Sakura adentraram a caverna.

- Ué, por que a garota estava do lado de fora? – Suigetsu perguntou – Ficaram matando saudade dos velhos tempos? Huhu...

- Quem vai fazer a janta? – indagou Sasuke, ignorando completamente Suigetsu.

- Já que vocês estão tão cansados, eu posso fazer. – Sakura sugeriu.

Todos a fitaram.

- Se não se importar... – disse Sasuke, indiferente.

- He... Vou caprichar!

A sorridente kunoichi foi para o fogão.

- Er... Sasuke...

- Que é, Suigetsu?

- T-tem certeza que essa é a mesma maluca histérica de ontem???

- Absoluta.

- M-m-mas...!

- Ela é assim mesmo. Perde o controle quando fica nervosa, mas depois que se acalma, volta a si e age com mais sensatez.

- E-entendo...

- Vejo que a conhece muito bem... – Karin comentou, sem conseguir disfarçar o ciúme.

- Hunf...

Ninguém disse mais nada. Sentaram-se no sofá para descansar e aguardar a janta.

_____________________________________________________________

Finalmente a comida ficou pronta. Cada um foi até a cozinha, pegou seu prato, pôs a quantidade que queria e voltou para a sala.

Sakura foi até lá e perguntou, animada:

- E então? Gostaram?

- Eu gostei bastante. – Juugo respondeu.

- É... Eu também... – disse Karin.

Sasuke nada falava, apenas comia.

- Uau! Está muito bom! Bom demais! – disse Suigetsu, empolgado – Garanto que já está pronta pra casar! Você daria uma perfeita esposa! Acho que vou escolher você pra ser mãe dos meus filhos, huhu!

Tal comentário fez Sasuke engasgar.

- SUIGETSU!!! – Karin gritou, em tom repreensivo – Olha como a garota ficou vermelha!!! Seu idiota!!!

- Ah, d-deixa pra lá... – Sakura falou, sem-graça.

E Sasuke continuava engasgado...

- Er... Algum problema aí, Sasuke? – Juugo perguntou, meio assustado. O rapaz parecia sufocado.

Só então a atenção saiu de Suigetsu e foi para o Uchiha.

Ele pegou seu copo d'água, tomou um pouco e disse:

- Estou bem.

- Credo! Eu só queria brincar!

- Cala a boca e come.

- Hunf! Se eu soubesse que isso te afetaria tanto, eu nem teria...!

Ele recebe um olhar mortal de Sasuke e pára de falar imediatamente.

Sakura diz:

- Er... M-melhor eu ir pro meu quarto e...!

- Sakura, coma também. - diz o Uchiha.

- T-tá... Vou me servir e... Ir pro meu quarto.

Então, a kunoichi se retira dali, intrigada com a reação de Sasuke à brincadeira de Suigetsu.

Depois de comer, todos foram dormir.

Quando Sasuke chegou em seu quarto, viu que Sakura já estava dormindo. Ele parou ao lado dela, olhando-a por longos segundos. Virou-se e deitou em sua cama. Iria treinar mais de manhã.

_____________________________________________________________

- Kakashi, agora que recebeu alta, tem minha permissão para liderar Naruto, Sai e Yamato na busca por Sasuke e Sakura.

- Obrigado, Tsunade-sama.

- Se não se importa, escalei um time para ir com vocês.

- Reforços sempre são bem-vindos. Que time?

- Entrem, por favor.

Ao olhar para trás, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e Yamato viram surgir da porta... Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji.

- V-vocês vão com a gente?! – Naruto exclamou, visivelmente feliz.

- Depois de saberem o que aconteceu, eles conversaram entre si e decidiram que queriam ir com vocês para ajudá-los. Eu avisei que é uma missão muito arriscada, mas mesmo assim eles não se intimidaram.

Naruto sorriu, emocionado. Ficou sem palavras. Os outros três sorriram de volta.

Então, o loiro disse:

- Ceeerto! Vamos lá!

- Sim! – todos exclamaram.

- Boa sorte. – Tsunade falou – Conto com vocês.

- He... Pode deixar! – Naruto respondeu.

Todos saíram dali.

A Hokage suspirou, preocupada.

- Desejo, do fundo do coração, que dê tudo certo...

_____________________________________________________________

Sakura finalmente acordou. Abriu os olhos devagar, e sentou-se. Olhou para frente, onde ficava a mesinha, e viu Sasuke sentado numa das almofadas.

- Como você dorme, hein... Já está quase na hora do almoço...

- Quê?! Sério?!

- E deu pra treinar mais essa manhã... Ainda bem...

- Vai treinar mais à tarde?

- Não. – ele sorriu de maneira estranha – Teremos "visitas".

- Hã?!

Então, Sasuke levantou-se e começou a caminhar até a entrada.

- Ah! – Sakura exclamou – Você não pode sair assim!

Ela levantou-se e correu até ele. Segurando-o pela mão, perguntou:

- Quem virá?!

Sem olhar para trás, Sasuke respondeu:

- Konoha.

- Oh!

O impacto com a notícia foi tão grande que Sakura, trêmula, acabou soltando a mão do rapaz.

- Vai ser uma longa e confusa conversa. Esteja preparada.

- P-peraí: você vai conversar com quem vier de Konoha??? É minha equipe de busca???

- Exatamente.

Ainda de costas para ela, Sasuke voltou a andar. Sakura segurou-o pelo braço. O Uchiha virou o rosto para encará-la.

- Sasuke-kun... Se estiver preparando uma emboscada, eu...!!!

Ele volta a olhar para frente.

- Não estou.

- Preciso que diga isso olhando nos meus olhos!!!

De repente, o Uchiha se virou, segurou Sakura pelos ombros e colocou-a contra a parede, apoiando suas mãos pouco acima dos ombros dela, deixando-a praticamente presa entre seus braços.

Ele a encarou, sério, e perguntou:

- O que sua intuição diz sobre mim?

- M-minha intuição?

- Sim. A mesma que te fez vir até mim naquela noite.

A kunoichi se surpreende. Ele só podia estar se referindo à noite em que foi embora de Konoha.

Ela abaixa a cabeça, pensa um pouco e responde:

- E-ela me diz que... Devo confiar em você.

Gentilmente, Sasuke segura seu queixo e o levanta, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Então, confie. Você apostou em mim, não foi?

Sakura arregala os olhos. Depois, ela os fecha e sorri docemente.

- É verdade. – ela diz, e volta a abrir os olhos.

Então, eles se encararam por alguns segundos, e Sasuke virou-se, voltando a andar para se retirar do aposento.

O coração de Sakura batia rápido de ansiedade... Ou seria pela aproximação tão grande com Sasuke de repente? Concluiu que era os dois. O fato é que, a qualquer momento, Konoha chegaria, e ela não fazia idéia do que Sasuke queria conversar.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando estavam quase chegando ao esconderijo guiados por Pakkun, que seguia o cheiro de Sakura, o grupo foi atacado por ninjas poderosíssimos.

Foi uma luta intensa, e conseguiram derrotá-los. Porém, mesmo que Ino tivesse curado os ferimentos de todos, precisavam repousar, segundo as palavras da loira.

- Não podemos perder tempo!!! - Naruto vociferou - Temos que continuar!!!

- Eu sei, mas não dá, Naruto!!! Entenda isso!!!

- Tsc... Por que esses caras tinham que aparecer no meio do caminho???

- A vida é assim, Naruto... - disse Kakashi - Imprevistos acontecem.

_____________________________________________________________

"Konoha está demorando demais...", Sasuke pensou. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa no caminho? Se eles se atrasarem e Madara chegar antes... Droga!"

Para extravasar sua fúria, Sasuke socou o sofá onde estava sentado, atraindo os olhares assustados dos companheiros de equipe.

Então, ele se levantou e foi para o seu quarto.

Sentou-se em sua cama, de um ângulo onde podia observar a kunoichi sentada numa almofada lendo um livro sobre a mesinha.

"Pensei que não precisaria, mas... Parece que vou mesmo ter que usar o Plano B.", o Uchiha pensava, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

Notando o olhar intenso do rapaz, Sakura o fitou.

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

- Hunf...

Ele se deitou e fechou os olhos, colocando um dos braços sobre a testa.

Sakura não se deu por vencida e foi até ele.

O rapaz abriu os olhos ao se surpreender com o toque repentino de Sakura ao segurar sua mão, levantando o braço que estava esticado na cama para sentar-se ali.

Ainda segurando a mão dele, ela voltou a perguntar:

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

Ele tornou a fechar os olhos. Mas, para a surpresa de Sakura, ele apertou sua mão, como se quisesse que ela continuase ali, que não saísse de perto dele.

Ficaram assim, de mãos dadas, por um tempo. Sakura apenas observava Sasuke. Imaginava no que ele estaria pensando.

De repente, ele abriu os olhos de novo e, fitando Sakura, disse:

- Pode ser que a gente tenha que sair daqui do nada, então... É bom que você já saiba de tudo, pois não sei se vou sobreviver para contar depois.

Aquelas palavras assustaram Sakura, e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

- Mas o q...???

- Shhh... - interrompeu ele - Apenas ouça.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram sem que percebesse e procurou se acalmar. Respirou fundo e fitou Sasuke, demonstrando que estava preparada para escutar.

O rapaz pôs o braço que estava na testa sobre os olhos. Não queria ter que encará-la ao contar a terrível verdade sobre os Uchiha.

Sakura ficou chocada com a história por trás do clã Uchiha e por trás do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi, além de descobrir que aquele Akatsuki de máscara laranja era nada mais nada menos que o verdadeiro líder da organização e também um Uchiha: Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke parou de falar após contar tudo o que Madara lhe dissera. Esperava pela reação de Sakura.

Então, percebeu qual foi.

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou, voltando a olhar para ela.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! – ela exclamou, com a voz chorosa – Se você sofre, eu sofro junto! Eu queria ter estado ao seu lado quando você soube de tudo isso... Imagino o quanto você sofreu e vem sofrendo quando pensa nisso... – ela começou a enxugar as lágrimas – Desculpe por eu não estar por perto...

- Se você não estava por perto, a culpa é unicamente minha. Não se martirize.

Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos, sem conseguir para de chorar.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro, sentou-se e pegou as mãos dela, retirando-as de seu rosto.

- Pare com isso. – praticamente ordenou, com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e se recompôs.

Sentado ao lado dela, Sasuke deu continuidade à sua história.

- Então, não tive escolha a não ser me juntar à Akatsuki... Senão Madara poderia me matar. Por outro lado, eu precisava de fortes aliados para me ajudar a acabar com os conselheiros de Konoha. Juntei o útil ao agradável. Mas, assim como eu já planejava matar Orochimaru desde que saí de Konoha, fiz o mesmo quando me aliei a Madara.

- V-você o quê?! – ela disse, olhando perplexa para o rapaz – Quer dizer que você já saiu da vila planejando isso???

- Sim.

Ela continuou olhando-o bestificada, e de repente sua expressão mudou.

Voltando a ficar cabisbaixa, disse:

- Posso perguntar uma coisa antes de você continuar?

Ele hesitou um pouco, pensando no que ela poderia querer perguntar do nada.

Por fim, respondeu:

- Pode.

- Se você desde o começo não planejava se aliar de fato ao Orochimaru... Por que não me levou com você?

Sasuke não ficou muito surpreso, pois já havia deduzido que ela perguntaria algo relacionado a isso.

Ele suspirou e, fitando o chão, disse:

- Foi uma proposta absurda sua. Orochimaru não me faria mal, já que tinha interesse em mim. Mas ele não tinha interesse nenhum em você, e isso já seria motivo suficiente para te matar. Além disso, eu não queria te envolver no meu caminho de vingança, nem te afastar da vila, dos seus amigos, da sua família, por sua causa... Em suma, foi para o seu próprio bem.

Sakura admirou-se com a resposta.

Então, surgiu outra pergunta:

- Entendi. Você não podia nem devia me levar. Mas... – ela o encarou – Você queria?

Tal pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa, e isso ficou visível em seu rosto.

Ele a encarou de volta.

- Que importância isso tem agora? – indagou, ríspido.

- Oh, uma extrema importância, pode ter certeza.

- Hum... – ele desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, depois voltou a fitá-la – É para ser bem sincero?

- Bem sincero. – ela disse, hesitante, com medo do que ouviria a seguir.

- Tudo bem. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, olhando-a nos olhos – Queria. E muito.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta, e sua face enrubesceu no mesmo instante.

- Mais alguma pergunta?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir falar. Estava impressionada demais para isso.

- Então, posso continuar... Madara deu ao Taka a missão de capturar o jinchuuriki de oito-caudas, e ao Pain a missão de capturar o... Naruto. Não esbocei reação. Não podia mostrar nada além de indiferença na frente de Madara. E eu não podia fazer nada para impedir. Me concentrei na missão, tentando não pensar no Naruto nem em Konoha... – ele resolveu não dar detalhes da luta, muito menos dizer que lembrou do Time 7 durante a mesma – Depois da missão, esperei Pain voltar com notícias, e fiquei aliviado quando soube que... Aquele idiota imprevisível tinha sobrevivido.

Sakura prestava atenção a cada detalhe, e não pôde deixar de sorrir com o que ele dissera sobre Naruto.

- Então, depois que Pain voltou, sem sucesso na missão... Madara teve uma idéia para capturar o Naruto.

Ele olhou de esguelha para Sakura, esperando que ela compreendesse.

E assim aconteceu. Ela arregalou os olhos, e Sasuke voltou a olhar para frente.

- Me ofereci para o serviço. No começo, pensei em não te seqüestrar, atrair Madara até aqui e lutar contra ele, mas não tive tempo de conhecer direito suas habilidades. É aí que entra Konoha. Você foi usada para atrair o Naruto, conforme Madara queria, e eu contaria a eles tudo o que te contei agora para que se juntassem a mim e me ajudassem contra Madara. Pain relatou que enfrentou Naruto, e que ele estava incrivelmente forte. Talvez o time que viesse com ele não acreditasse em mim, mas o Naruto com certeza acreditaria e convenceria os outros. Assim, as chances de derrotar Madara aumentariam, e alguém de Konoha poderia te levar de volta à vila. – ele fez uma pausa e suspirou – Era isso. Eu esperava que Konoha chegasse antes, mas está demorando demais segundo meus cálculos...

Ele parou de falar e olhou para Sakura, vendo o quanto suas palavras a impressionaram.

- E-então... Se Madara chegar primeiro... Meu seqüestro...

- Pois é. Terá sido em vão.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Mas não se preocupe, você ficará segura aqui. Eu nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você por minha causa. Além disso, há uma chance para o seu seqüestro não ter sido em vão.

Ela o encarou, confusa.

- A cem metros atrás dessa caverna, há uma campina, que ocupa um grande espaço. Se Karin sentir a presença de Madara, eu e Taka vamos aguardá-lo naquela campina, e você vai ficar aqui, esperando Konoha. Só eu sei quebrar o genjutsu que esconde a caverna, ele não vai te achar. Então, quando Konoha chegar, você sairá daqui, dirá que preciso de ajuda e que só entrei para a Akatsuki por conveniência. Aí, você corre até a campina, e eles verão com seus próprios olhos que você terá falado a verdade. Pode ser que vocês cheguem tarde demais, mas pode ser que não... Se chegarem tarde, vou deixar tudo nas mãos do Naruto... Pelo menos eu terei tentado... E você vai poder contar tudo isso para Konoha depois.

- NÃO! – gritou Sakura, desesperada, abraçando Sasuke com força – Não fale como se... Como se você fosse...

Ela não teve coragem de pronunciar a última palavra.

Afrouxou o abraço e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Sasuke. Ele logo sentiu sua blusa ficando molhada.

O rapaz não retribuiu o abraço, mas também não o rejeitou.

Estranhamente, Sasuke nunca se importou de tocar ou ser tocado por Sakura. Ele já teve que pegá-la no colo para salvá-la, ela já lhe serviu de apoio quando estava debilitado e já lhe abraçara várias vezes... Não foram poucos os momentos que tiveram contato um com o corpo do outro. E isso não incomodava Sasuke.

Por que na única vez que Ino lhe abraçou ele sentiu repulsa? Por que, quando Karin deu em cima dele, ele se esquivou e mandou-a embora? Por que com Sakura é diferente? Por que, quando ele a ouviu se declarando, depois de tantos argumentos para ele permanecer na vila, mexeu tanto com ele? Por que a surpresa e a alegria ao ouvir da boca dela que ela o amava incondicionalmente, e a tristeza por não poder levá-la?

Tudo começou a se encaixar na cabeça de Sasuke, enquanto sentia sua blusa ficando cada vez mais molhada.

De repente, percebeu o que tinha que fazer, pois a qualquer momento teria que deixá-la e não sabia se tornaria a vê-la.

Ele a abraçou fortemente, surpreendendo-a, e sussurrou:

- Sakura...

Então, ele pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela e empurrou-a gentilmente.

Olhou-a nos olhos.

- Você me disse para te levar comigo se eu não pudesse ficar... Você me disse que me amava... Diga-me, Sakura: você ainda me ama?

Seu rosto corou instantaneamente. Seu coração palpitava cada vez mais rápido. Ela ficou estarrecida diante daquela pergunta tão inesperada.

Então, ela abaixa a cabeça e diz:

- Eu mudei em muitos aspectos, mas... – ela o encara, com o olhar sério – Mas meus sentimentos por você não mudaram em nada!

Após uma intensa troca de olhares, Sasuke aproxima seu rosto do de Sakura.

- Acho que... Finalmente entendi que tipo de laço formei com você...

Antes que pudesse raciocinar, Sakura sente os lábios de Sasuke sobre os seus.

Foi um simples, rápido e suave beijo, mas foi o suficiente para deixar Sakura mais paralisada do que quando foi acertada pela "Espada-Chidori".

Ele separou seus lábios dos dela.

"Essa pode ter sido... A primeira e última vez que faço isso.", o Uchiha pensa, encarando-a.

Parecendo captar seus pensamentos, Sakura o abraça para beijá-lo de novo. Dessa vez, foi um beijo mais demorado, pois ambos não sabiam se teriam oportunidade para isso de novo.

Então, Sasuke segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e o afastou delicadamente.

Depois de lhe dar um beijo na testa, Sasuke se levantou e andou até a porta, retirando-se do aposento.

A kunoichi levou os dedos à boca, sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. E demoraria muito até ela acreditar que realmente aconteceu.

**NHAAAAAAAA! X3**

**Gente, por favor, não quero ser apontada como a principal culpada pela morte de ****certos fãs por ataque cardíaco depois de ler este capítulo... 8D'''**

**Lindo, né? ***______*

**Espero que tenham gostado... ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

"N-n-não é possível... E-ele... Me...", Sakura pensava, andando de um lado para o outro. "Que isso! Foi alucinação... Bunshin! Genjutsu! Qualquer coisa, mas não o Sasuke-kun!"

Minutos depois, Suigetsu abriu a porta do quarto de Sasuke, e viu Sakura ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ei! Ô garota!

A voz dele a fez despertar de seus devaneios.

- Hein? Quê? O que foi?

- Eu, hein...

Ele adentra o aposento e lhe entrega um prato.

- Bom apetite... Sua doida!

- Hunf!

Sakura chuta a canela de Suigetsu.

- AAAI! Vai ter volta, sua...! Sua...! Grrr!

Então, ele sai do quarto, mancando.

- O que foi isso, Suigetsu? – Karin perguntou quando o rapaz chegou à sala.

- Ah... Dei mal jeito...

- Hum...

Enquanto almoçava com o Taka, Sasuke pensava no que havia feito.

"Como não percebi antes? Será que foi por que eu estava cego pelo desejo de vingança? Mesmo assim, inconscientemente, eu já estava... E nem me dei conta..."

Ele finalmente entendera que seu laço com Sakura era de amor.

Durante o almoço, de repente, Karin pára de comer a arregala os olhos.

- E-eles... Eles estão vindo! Já estão pela região, cada vez mais próximos!

- Quem? – indagou Sasuke, ansioso – Quem, Karin?

Ela passa os olhos pelos três rapazes.

- Madara e Kisame. O pessoal de Konoha está parado, longe deles.

_____________________________________________________________

- O quê?! – Sakura exclamou, após ouvir o que Sasuke dissera.

- Isso mesmo. Konoha só vai chegar depois.

- E-então, Sasuke-kun... – a voz dela começou a falhar – Isso significa que...

Ela o fitou, os olhos expressando total desespero.

Sasuke respirou fundo e segurou o rosto de Sakura com ambas as mãos.

- Apenas faça o que te pedi.

- M-mas... – os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Você ficará bem.

- Não é comigo que estou preocupada!!!

O Uchiha arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o tom de voz elevado dela.

As lágrimas da kunoichi começaram a escorrer. Então, quando menos esperava, Sasuke a abraçou.

- Sakura... Um mero "obrigado" não é suficiente para demonstrar toda minha gratidão por tudo o que você fez e faria por mim... Mesmo sem eu merecer, a vida me presenteou com um outro laço de pai e filho, com um outro laço de irmão, e com um laço novo para mim... O laço que tenho com você, que é mais do que sentimentos fraternos. – Sakura estremeceu com tais palavras – Se eu morrer, diga a eles que terei morrido feliz por tê-los conhecido, mesmo tendo desperdiçado a chance de passar esses últimos anos com vocês. Espero que consigam me perdoar um dia.

A quantidade de lágrimas aumentava a cada frase, e logo Sakura estava soluçando de tanto chorar entre os braços de Sasuke, com a testa recostada em seu peito.

- Me promete que fará isso?

- M-mas, Sasuke-kun...!

- Me promete, Sakura?

Ela tomou fôlego, se esforçando para o choro cessar.

Por fim, disse, quase inaudível:

- Prometo.

Sasuke apertou o abraço. Deixou Sakura chorar mais um pouco em seus braços.

Depois de um tempo, disse:

- Tenho que ir.

Como Sakura não se mexeu, ele segurou-a pelos ombros com cuidado e afastou-a lentamente.

Viu seu rosto pálido, sua expressão sem vida.

- Ainda há uma chance, Sakura. – ele disse, tentando confortá-la – E, em parte, ela depende de você.

Ela não respondia. Seu olhar era vazio.

Então, Sasuke depositou um beijo demorado sobre seus lábios. A ninja-médica nem se mexeu.

- Adeus, Sakura.

Quando ele passou pela porta, fechando-a, a menina desabou.

Ajoelhada no chão, sentiu o desespero tomando conta de si. Mas se esforçou para controlar as lágrimas, e uma hora conseguiu fazê-las parar. Tinha que fazer sua parte, e não era chorar.

Arrumou forças para se reerguer, e foi em cada cômodo do esconderijo.

Eles já haviam saído.

Nervosa, sentou-se no sofá da sala para aguardar Konoha.

Cada segundo que passava era agonizante, mas ela permanecia firme. Tinha que acreditar que conseguiriam chegar a tempo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

_____________________________________________________________

- Então, é nessa direção, Pakkun? – Kakashi perguntou.

Konoha finalmente voltara a continuar a busca.

- Sim. O cheiro de Sakura está ficando cada vez mais forte.

"Sasuke... Sakura-chan...", Naruto pensou. "Estamos chegando!"

_____________________________________________________________

Imóvel no sofá, Sakura avistou dois vultos vindo da floresta.

Assustada, reconheceu a silhueta de um deles. "Kisame!", pensou.

As duas figuras ficaram mais próximas. Finalmente, pode visualizá-los: Kisame e... Tobi, ou Madara Uchiha, como descobrira recentemente.

- Droga... – murmurou para si mesma.

Eles pararam em frente à caverna.

O coração de Sakura disparou de tanto medo. E se eles dessem um jeito de entrar? E se eles a matassem? Ou pior, e se a levassem para que ela os visse matando Sasuke bem diante dos seus olhos?

Afastou os pensamentos negativos quando os viu saltando para cima da caverna. Haviam sentido a presença de Sasuke e dos outros.

Sakura suspirou de alívio. Mas, no segundo seguinte, voltou ao desespero. A vida de Sasuke acabara de entrar em perigo.

_____________________________________________________________

- Ora, ora... – disse Madara, adentrando a campina – Então, você e seu time de araque tiveram mesmo a audácia de TENTAR me enganar, hein?

- Do que está falando? – Sasuke perguntou cinicamente, estranhando o fato de Kisame não estar com o outro Uchiha.

- Achou mesmo que eu não perceberia a presença de alguma coisa, ou melhor, de "alguém" por trás daquela caverna?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Depois, franziu o cenho. "Droga!", pensou. "Agora entendi porque Kisame não veio até aqui... Desgraçados!"

- Por que demorou tanto para trazer sua amiguinha, hein, Sasuke? Por acaso não teve coragem de completar o serviço, ou já planejava isso?

- He... E o que isso importa agora?

- É, né? Tem razão. – de repente, Madara avança na direção dele – Vou te mostrar o que acontece com traidores!!!

Das árvores, surgem Suigetsu e Juugo. Karin ficou escondida para não ser atingida. Afinal, seria a fonte de chakra, caso alguém precisasse.

Os três rapazes começaram a lutar contra Madara.

_____________________________________________________________

- Tem alguma coisa errada... – Pakkun comentou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Naruto.

- Meu olfato diz que Sakura está bem ali, mas...

- "Mas"...?

- Tudo o que vejo é uma parede rochosa.

Todos olharam para frente, e constataram que Pakkun estava certo.

- Vamos verificar. – disse Shikamaru.

Após alguns passos, ele parou e exclamou:

- Esperem!

Todos o olharam, confusos. Ainda estavam a alguns metros da tal parede rochosa.

Então, Shikamaru usa seu Kage Mane no Jutsu (Jutsu de Possessão da Sombra) através da floresta, passando pelas árvores, em vez de usar na direção norte, onde estava a caverna.

- He... Como suspeitei.

Ele começou a andar para frente, e de cima da caverna alguém "imitava" seus movimentos: Kisame.

- Moleque espertinho você, hein... – o homem-tubarão comentou.


	10. Chapter 10

Num movimento, Shikamaru fez com que Kisame pulasse dali de cima.

- O que faremos agora, Kakashi-sempai? – Yamato sussurrou.

De repente, tão veloz que ninguém viu direito, Sakura surge da parede atrás de Kisame e lhe dá um soco poderoso nas costas.

- AI! – ele e Shikamaru gritaram.

O golpe fez Shikamaru quebrar a técnica.

Sem perder tempo, Chouji usou o Nikudan Hari Sensha (Taijutsu da Massa de Carne) e rolou até Kisame, passando por cima dele.

- Vamos, Yamato!

- Sim, Kakashi-sempai! – assentiu o capitão.

Então, Chouji, Kakashi, e Yamato começaram a lutar contra Kisame.

Sakura deu a volta, passando por eles, e correu até os amigos que ficaram.

Todos estavam estupefatos.

- Shikamaru... – ela agachou-se, pois ele ainda estava estirado no chão depois do golpe certeiro – Me desculpe... Esqueci que você também seria atingido...

- T-tudo bem... – ele disse, sentado, enquanto Ino curava suas costas – Se puder ajudá-la a me curar... Ficarei grato.

- Oh, sim! Claro!

- Sakura! – a loira exclamou.

- Sakura-chan!

- Sakura-san!

- Sakura...

- Como você...??? – os quatro começaram a perguntar, ao mesmo tempo.

- É um genjutsu!

- Ah... – todos sorriram.

- Você está bem, Sakura-chan???

- Sim... Na medida do possível. – seu semblante perdeu a alegria.

- Cadê o Sasuke???

- Naruto... Pessoal...

Todos ali a fitaram.

Os outros continuavam a lutar.

- Por favor, venham comigo!!! Sasuke-kun está com problemas!!!

- Hein?! – Shikamaru exclamou – O cara te seqüestra e é ele quem está com problemas?!

- Que tipo de problemas??? – Naruto perguntou, já nervoso.

- Depois eu explico melhor! Não temos tempo! Ele agora está lutando contra o líder da Akatsuki depois daquela caverna!!! Está correndo risco de vida!!!

- O quê?! – todos exclamaram.

- Vamos logo!!! – vociferou Naruto – Se a Sakura-chan está tão desesperada, é porque ela sabe de alguma coisa, mas agora não dá tempo de contar! Anda, pessoal, VAMOS!!! Não posso deixar o Sasuke morrer!!!

- Sigam-me!

Sakura começou a correr, contornando os homens batalhando ali, e Naruto foi atrás dela. Os outros, mesmo confusos, fizeram o mesmo.

"Mas o que está acontecendo???", Kakashi pensou ao vê-los correndo naquela direção, enquanto lutava contra Kisame junto com Yamato e Chouji. Este foi para perto dele e disse:

- Vá com eles, Kakashi-sensei. Eu e Yamato cuidamos dele. Estamos em vantagem, daqui a pouco terminamos de lutar e encontramos com vocês.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

O sensei confiou nos dois, e foi atrás dos outros.

Ele chegou a tempo de ouvir o grito de desespero de Sakura, Ino, Naruto e Shikamaru.

- SAI!!!

- O que houve??? – o Copy Ninja perguntou, voltando seu olhar para a cena à sua frente: num piscar de olhos, Sai se jogou contra Sasuke, empurrando-o, e recebeu o golpe fatal de Madara, o último golpe que ele daria em Sasuke.

Diante da cena, as meninas ficaram paralisadas, e as lágrimas de angústia vieram no mesmo instante.

Sem perder tempo, Shikamaru usou o Kage Mane no Jutsu em Madara e gritou para Naruto e Kakashi:

- Ataquem!!! Na hora certa, desfaço o jutsu! Não se preocupem comigo!

Sem pestanejar, os dois ninjas correram na direção de Madara.

- Naruto... Vamos juntar os ataques. Chidori mais Rasen-Shuriken. Que tal? – disse Kakashi enquanto corria.

- Já é!

- Grrr... Droga!!! – gritou Madara.

No último momento, ele conseguiu se livrar do jutsu de Shikamaru. Mas não conseguiu se desviar dos golpes certeiros de Kakashi e Naruto.

Eles deram o último golpe em Madara.

Era o fim de mais um Akatsuki. E provavelmente seria o fim de outro, se dependesse de Yamato e Chouji.

- Vamos, Ino! – disse Sakura, pegando-a pelo pulso e correndo até o corpo ensangüentado de Sai.

As duas se agacham ao lado dele, molhando-o de lágrimas, e começam a tentar curá-lo.

- Não... Vai... Adiantar... – ele disse, sorrindo, com a voz fraca.

- Por que, Sai? Por quê??? – Sakura perguntou, em prantos, vendo que realmente ela e Ino não estavam tendo nenhum sucesso na cura.

- Eu... Disse que... Protegeria... O laço que... Você... E o... Naruto-kun... Possuem com... O Sasuke... Não disse? Eu... Não hesitaria... Em dar... Minha vida... Se fosse preciso... – seu sorriso se alargou – Obrigado por... Você e o Naruto-kun... Terem me ensinado... O que é... Ter... Sentimentos... Obrigado a vocês... E... Aos outros de Konoha...

- Sai... – Ino disse, quase sem voz.

- S-sai... – disse Sakura também, com a voz chorosa.

Então, ele fechou os olhos, e sua cabeça tombou para o lado.

Sai havia dado sua vida para proteger Sasuke por consideração a Naruto e Sakura. Foi a prova de amizade que ele deu em seu último momento de vida.

Ino levantou-se, desviando o olhar, as lágrimas caindo com força. Já Sakura deitou-se sobre o corpo do amigo morto, chorando sem parar.

Sasuke, imóvel depois do que se sucedeu, observou a cena toda, e pôde ouvir as últimas palavras de Sai, impressionado com a atitude dele ao arriscar sua vida por alguém que nem era importante para ele, e sim para seus amigos.

Então, ele desvia o olhar para Kakashi e Naruto. Estes estão sem reação ao revê-lo assim, de um modo diferente como imaginavam.

Após a rápida troca de olhares, Sasuke desmaia, repleto de ferimentos.

Sakura percebe que alguém chegou perto dela. Ao erguer a cabeça e olhar para o lado, nota que é Naruto. Ele se agacha, fitando o amigo com um olhar vazio.

Kakashi chega por trás, colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura.

- Deixe-o sozinho.

A kunoichi obedeceu. Mal virou as costas, ouviu o pranto de Naruto perante o corpo.

Yamato e Chouji chegaram pouco tempo depois, e ficaram chocados quando Kakashi contou o que ocorrera.

- Parece que... Um dos novos companheiros de Sasuke está inconsciente, e a garota do time está com ele. O outro está morto.

- Entendo... – disse Yamato – E nós derrotamos o tal de Kisame.

- Derrotaram??? – disse Karin, com Suigetsu no colo – Desculpa a intromissão, mas é que... Ele aqui vai ficar muito feliz se... Tiver a espada que esse Kisame usava. – seu semblante demonstrava preocupação pelo companheiro.

Yamato e Kakashi se entreolharam.

- Chouji, vá buscar, por favor. – pediu Kakashi – Yamato... Vamos nos livrar dos corpos.

- Entendido.

Sakura foi até Sasuke, e notou que ele acabara de recuperar a consciência. Com dificuldade, colocou-se de pé. Sem hesitar, Sakura o abraçou, emocionada. Ele quase teve o destino de Sai.

Ignorando a dor do abraço forte da ninja-médica, Sasuke fez um esforço para tentar retribuir o gesto, mas só conseguiu levantar um dos braços.

Debilitado e mais do que exausto após a luta intensa, Sasuke adormeceu nos braços de Sakura.

Depois disso, todos seguiram para Konoha carregando Suigetsu e Sasuke.

No caminho, Sakura, ainda abalada pelo o que acabara de acontecer com Sai, não conseguiu contar o que Sasuke lhe dissera.

No hospital, depois de Suigetsu e Sasuke serem internados, Sakura pediu para que a Hokage se juntasse a eles na sala de espera para contar tudo o que o agora último Uchiha lhe dissera.

Todos ficaram estarrecidos com as revelações.

Cinco anos depois, Tsunade morre ao matar Pain, pois usa um golpe que acaba sacrificando a própria vida; Kakashi e Sakura matam Konan; resta Zetsu, que é morto por Naruto e Sasuke.

Danzou é preso e Yamato toma seu lugar. Os outros dois conselheiros também são presos, e quem os substitui são Kakashi e Kurenai.

Uma semana depois, Naruto é nomeado o novo Hokage. Durante o discurso, anuncia seu noivado com Hinata.

No dia seguinte, ocorre o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura, onde Naruto não podia deixar de comparecer.

Depois, durante a festa de casamento, o novo Hokage vai cumprimentar os noivos.

- Quem diria, hein? – falou Sakura, sorrindo – Você conseguiu mesmo realizar seu sonho!

- Hehe... E você o seu! – ele deu uma piscadinha, e Sakura riu. Sasuke apenas sorriu.

- Mas... Eu ainda sinto muita falta da Tsunade-sama... – ela disse, cabisbaixa.

Sasuke lhe deu um beijo no rosto, num gesto de consolo.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto.

- O que é? – o Uchiha perguntou, ríspido.

- Mesmo depois de todos esses anos que vocês namoraram, mesmo depois de assistir o casamento de vocês... Ainda não me acostumei com isso.

- Hunf!

- Garotos, por favor, hein... Vocês já estão grandinhos demais pra ficarem de rixa...

- Testudaaa! Casei primeiro que você, e eu e Shikamaru vamos ter GÊMEOS! Huhuhu! Viu como sou mais rápida e eficiente? Hihihihi...

- Grrr... Ino, sua porca! Saiba que eu e o Sasuke-kun temos um clã inteiro pra restaurar! HÁ!

- ...Sakura, por favor, vamos devagar, sim? Quando eu disse que queria restaurar o clã INTEIRO, foi só força de expressão...

- Hunf!

- Depois ela acha que tem moral pra ficar dando conselho...

- Quieto, Naruto! – ela mandou.

- Yooo! – disse Kakashi, chegando de repente – Só consegui chegar na hora do "sim"! Me perdoem! É que...!

- Já sabemos, Kakashi. – eles disseram, interrompendo-o.

- Ahá! Enganei vocês! Ou melhor, VOCÊS me enganaram! Só descobri que o horário do meu convite estava três horas adiantado quando cheguei na Igreja e a cerimônia tinha acabado de começar!

- ...não acredito que, mesmo mudando o horário, ele chegou atrasado. – Sasuke comentou consigo mesmo, estapeando a própria testa.

- Bom... Saibam que não precisavam de nada disso. – o Copy Ninja sorriu – Com certeza eu chegaria na hora dessa vez. Ou quase, pelo menos.

- A gente não quis arriscar. – disse Sakura, sorrindo de volta.

Vendo a união que havia entre eles mesmo depois de tudo o que fez, Sasuke não pôde deixar de lembrar da conversa que teve com Naruto quando estava internado no hospital... O loiro havia ido visitá-lo com Sakura e Kakashi.

_- E aí, Sasuke?_

_- Oi..._

_- Como se sente?_

_- Já estive pior. Posso suportar isso._

_- Sasuke-kun... Contei a eles tudo aquilo._

_- Hum..._

_Ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso._

_Então, Kakashi começou a falar::_

_- Estou orgulhoso de você. No fundo, eu sempre soube que você não havia se deixado corromper por completo._

_- Pois é... Mesmo disposto a me desfazer dos laços que formei com vocês por causa da vingança... O fato é que... – ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de admitir – Eu nunca consegui me desfazer completamente deles._

_Impacto geral. Todos ficaram impressionados ao ouvir tais coisas saírem da boca de Sasuke._

_Naruto e Sakura ficaram a ponto de chorar._

_Então, Naruto começou a falar:_

_- Foi mal, Sasuke, mas você cometeu uma outra falha naquele seu plano suicida além de achar que chegaríamos antes de Madara..._

_O loiro recebe o olhar intrigado do Uchiha, e prossegue:_

_- Achou mesmo que eu, seu melhor amigo, te deixaria pra trás??? Seu idiota!!!_

_- O quê?! Você que continua idiota!!! Se eles tivessem te capturado, já era!!! Tem noção disso???_

_Naruto pega Sasuke pelo colarinho e vocifera:_

_- NUNCA ME PEÇA PRA TE ABANDONAR!_

_O Uchiha se surpreende com aquela atitude._

_De repente, o olhar sério de Naruto fica marejado._

_- Não sabe o quanto eu... Tinha vontade de ver que você ainda se importava comigo, com a Sakura-chan, com o Kakashi-sensei... Com Konoha... E nem sabe o quanto eu quero... Um dia... Voltar a lutar lado a lado com você, e não contra você... – ele solta o colarinho de Sasuke – Desculpa por eu ter sido teimoso em vez de ter sido como a Sakura-chan, que sacou logo as coisas e entendeu que você ia mesmo partir de Konoha, e chegou até a te oferecer ajuda... Meu medo de te perder pra sempre me cegou, e eu não pude perceber... Você me perdoa?_

_- Seu... Completo idiota! Quem tem que me perdoar é você! Você, Sakura, Kakashi, Konoha inteira! Mas sei que não sou digno de...!_

_Antes que pudesse terminar, Naruto o interrompe novamente. Dessa vez, abraçando-o. Sasuke arregalou os olhos._

_De repente, Sakura e Kakashi fizeram o mesmo._

_Sasuke, sendo abraçado pelos três, a nova família que havia formado e abandonado, sentiu o carinho e o perdão fluírem daqueles abraços._

_Eles o aceitaram de volta._

_Então, junto com os três, Sasuke permitiu-se chorar. A emoção do momento superava qualquer orgulho._

_Quando se separaram, Naruto tornou a falar:_

_- Sasuke, o Time 7 nunca deixou de existir. Você sempre fez parte dele. Acontece que outros membros tiveram que entrar pro time, mas ninguém te substituiu, porque você é insubstituível. Um desses membros é o Yamato-taichou, e o outro membro era... O Sai. Se aqueles caras do seu novo time forem seus amigos, também contam. Junto com os outros times de Konoha, formamos um grande time, um grande time de grandes amigos, juntos pro que der e vier. Por isso, você foi muito babaca se achou que íamos te abandonar numa boa, seu imbecil!!!_

_Para finalizar, o loiro socou amigavelmente o ombro dele, com um sorriso maior que o rosto. Então, o Uchiha revidou, socando seu ombro com certa força._

_- AAAI! – gritou Naruto, levando a mão ao local - Tô vendo que já tá recuperado, né???_

_- O único babaca aqui é você. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso provocativo._

_Naruto deixou a raiva de lado e sorriu de volta._

_- Hehe... Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke-kun! - disse Sakura por fim._

_Ele a fitou com um olhar enigmático._

_- O que foi? – ela perguntou, confusa._

_- .Hum... Nada._

_Kakashi levou a mão ao queixo, numa pose pensativa. Então, soltou uma risada maliciosa._

_- O quê? O que foi, Kakashi-sensei? – indagou Naruto, sem entender porque o sensei começou a rir de repente._

_- Perdemos alguma coisa, Naruto... Huhuhu._

_- Hã?! Que tipo de coisa?_

_Sasuke e Sakura ruborizaram._

_Naruto olhou de um para o outro._

_- Oh, parece que perdemos mesmo, hein, Kakashi-sensei... Hihihi..._

_- Inacreditável._

_- Impressionante._

_- Calem a boca!!! – gritou Sasuke, o rubor aumentando._

_- P-pessoal... V-vamos deixar o Sasuke-kun descansar, né? – Sakura sugeriu, rindo nervosamente, ainda vermelha._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas quero saber os detalhes, Sakura-chan! Como você conseguiu tamanha proeza???_

_- Pára de me deixar sem-graça!!! – ela gritou, lhe dando um soco na cabeça._

_Sasuke virou o rosto, também sem-jeito, e fitou o lado de fora da janela. A brisa entrou, refrescando seu rosto e balançando seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos._

_Chegou a hora de recomeçar a vida em Konoha. E ele chegou a pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria._

Os integrantes do Time 7 aprenderam uma valiosa lição: por mais que você queira se desfazer de alguns laços, há laços que são eternos. Eles podem até se afrouxar, mas nunca irão se romper, pois são... Laços indestrutíveis.

Laços Indestrutíveis escrita por Mari May [Reviews - 23]

Opções: [Editar] [Deletar]

1. Capítulo 12. Capítulo 23. Capítulo 34. Capítulo 45. Capítulo 56. Capítulo 67. Capítulo 78. Capítulo 89. Capítulo 910. Capítulo 10

Diminuir **Tamanho do Texto** Aumentar

Num movimento, Shikamaru fez com que Kisame pulasse dali de cima.

- O que faremos agora, Kakashi-sempai? – Yamato sussurrou.

De repente, tão veloz que ninguém viu direito, Sakura surge da parede atrás de Kisame e lhe dá um soco poderoso nas costas.

- AI! – ele e Shikamaru gritaram.

O golpe fez Shikamaru quebrar a técnica.

Sem perder tempo, Chouji usou o Nikudan Hari Sensha (Taijutsu da Massa de Carne) e rolou até Kisame, passando por cima dele.

- Vamos, Yamato!

- Sim, Kakashi-sempai! – assentiu o capitão.

Então, Chouji, Kakashi, e Yamato começaram a lutar contra Kisame.

Sakura deu a volta, passando por eles, e correu até os amigos que ficaram.

Todos estavam estupefatos.

- Shikamaru... – ela agachou-se, pois ele ainda estava estirado no chão depois do golpe certeiro – Me desculpe... Esqueci que você também seria atingido...

- T-tudo bem... – ele disse, sentado, enquanto Ino curava suas costas – Se puder ajudá-la a me curar... Ficarei grato.

- Oh, sim! Claro!

- Sakura! – a loira exclamou.

- Sakura-chan!

- Sakura-san!

- Sakura...

- Como você...??? – os quatro começaram a perguntar, ao mesmo tempo.

- É um genjutsu!

- Ah... – todos sorriram.

- Você está bem, Sakura-chan???

- Sim... Na medida do possível. – seu semblante perdeu a alegria.

- Cadê o Sasuke???

- Naruto... Pessoal...

Todos ali a fitaram.

Os outros continuavam a lutar.

- Por favor, venham comigo!!! Sasuke-kun está com problemas!!!

- Hein?! – Shikamaru exclamou – O cara te seqüestra e é ele quem está com problemas?!

- Que tipo de problemas??? – Naruto perguntou, já nervoso.

- Depois eu explico melhor! Não temos tempo! Ele agora está lutando contra o líder da Akatsuki depois daquela caverna!!! Está correndo risco de vida!!!

- O quê?! – todos exclamaram.

- Vamos logo!!! – vociferou Naruto – Se a Sakura-chan está tão desesperada, é porque ela sabe de alguma coisa, mas agora não dá tempo de contar! Anda, pessoal, VAMOS!!! Não posso deixar o Sasuke morrer!!!

- Sigam-me!

Sakura começou a correr, contornando os homens batalhando ali, e Naruto foi atrás dela. Os outros, mesmo confusos, fizeram o mesmo.

"Mas o que está acontecendo???", Kakashi pensou ao vê-los correndo naquela direção, enquanto lutava contra Kisame junto com Yamato e Chouji. Este foi para perto dele e disse:

- Vá com eles, Kakashi-sensei. Eu e Yamato cuidamos dele. Estamos em vantagem, daqui a pouco terminamos de lutar e encontramos com vocês.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

O sensei confiou nos dois, e foi atrás dos outros.

Ele chegou a tempo de ouvir o grito de desespero de Sakura, Ino, Naruto e Shikamaru.

- SAI!!!

- O que houve??? – o Copy Ninja perguntou, voltando seu olhar para a cena à sua frente: num piscar de olhos, Sai se jogou contra Sasuke, empurrando-o, e recebeu o golpe fatal de Madara, o último golpe que ele daria em Sasuke.

Diante da cena, as meninas ficaram paralisadas, e as lágrimas de angústia vieram no mesmo instante.

Sem perder tempo, Shikamaru usou o Kage Mane no Jutsu em Madara e gritou para Naruto e Kakashi:

- Ataquem!!! Na hora certa, desfaço o jutsu! Não se preocupem comigo!

Sem pestanejar, os dois ninjas correram na direção de Madara.

- Naruto... Vamos juntar os ataques. Chidori mais Rasen-Shuriken. Que tal? – disse Kakashi enquanto corria.

- Já é!

- Grrr... Droga!!! – gritou Madara.

No último momento, ele conseguiu se livrar do jutsu de Shikamaru. Mas não conseguiu se desviar dos golpes certeiros de Kakashi e Naruto.

Eles deram o último golpe em Madara.

Era o fim de mais um Akatsuki. E provavelmente seria o fim de outro, se dependesse de Yamato e Chouji.

- Vamos, Ino! – disse Sakura, pegando-a pelo pulso e correndo até o corpo ensangüentado de Sai.

As duas se agacham ao lado dele, molhando-o de lágrimas, e começam a tentar curá-lo.

- Não... Vai... Adiantar... – ele disse, sorrindo, com a voz fraca.

- Por que, Sai? Por quê??? – Sakura perguntou, em prantos, vendo que realmente ela e Ino não estavam tendo nenhum sucesso na cura.

- Eu... Disse que... Protegeria... O laço que... Você... E o... Naruto-kun... Possuem com... O Sasuke... Não disse? Eu... Não hesitaria... Em dar... Minha vida... Se fosse preciso... – seu sorriso se alargou – Obrigado por... Você e o Naruto-kun... Terem me ensinado... O que é... Ter... Sentimentos... Obrigado a vocês... E... Aos outros de Konoha...

- Sai... – Ino disse, quase sem voz.

- S-sai... – disse Sakura também, com a voz chorosa.

Então, ele fechou os olhos, e sua cabeça tombou para o lado.

Sai havia dado sua vida para proteger Sasuke por consideração a Naruto e Sakura. Foi a prova de amizade que ele deu em seu último momento de vida.

Ino levantou-se, desviando o olhar, as lágrimas caindo com força. Já Sakura deitou-se sobre o corpo do amigo morto, chorando sem parar.

Sasuke, imóvel depois do que se sucedeu, observou a cena toda, e pôde ouvir as últimas palavras de Sai, impressionado com a atitude dele ao arriscar sua vida por alguém que nem era importante para ele, e sim para seus amigos.

Então, ele desvia o olhar para Kakashi e Naruto. Estes estão sem reação ao revê-lo assim, de um modo diferente como imaginavam.

Após a rápida troca de olhares, Sasuke desmaia, repleto de ferimentos.

Sakura percebe que alguém chegou perto dela. Ao erguer a cabeça e olhar para o lado, nota que é Naruto. Ele se agacha, fitando o amigo com um olhar vazio.

Kakashi chega por trás, colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura.

- Deixe-o sozinho.

A kunoichi obedeceu. Mal virou as costas, ouviu o pranto de Naruto perante o corpo.

Yamato e Chouji chegaram pouco tempo depois, e ficaram chocados quando Kakashi contou o que ocorrera.

- Parece que... Um dos novos companheiros de Sasuke está inconsciente, e a garota do time está com ele. O outro está morto.

- Entendo... – disse Yamato – E nós derrotamos o tal de Kisame.

- Derrotaram??? – disse Karin, com Suigetsu no colo – Desculpa a intromissão, mas é que... Ele aqui vai ficar muito feliz se... Tiver a espada que esse Kisame usava. – seu semblante demonstrava preocupação pelo companheiro.

Yamato e Kakashi se entreolharam.

- Chouji, vá buscar, por favor. – pediu Kakashi – Yamato... Vamos nos livrar dos corpos.

- Entendido.

Sakura foi até Sasuke, e notou que ele acabara de recuperar a consciência. Com dificuldade, colocou-se de pé. Sem hesitar, Sakura o abraçou, emocionada. Ele quase teve o destino de Sai.

Ignorando a dor do abraço forte da ninja-médica, Sasuke fez um esforço para tentar retribuir o gesto, mas só conseguiu levantar um dos braços.

Debilitado e mais do que exausto após a luta intensa, Sasuke adormeceu nos braços de Sakura.

Depois disso, todos seguiram para Konoha carregando Suigetsu e Sasuke.

No caminho, Sakura, ainda abalada pelo o que acabara de acontecer com Sai, não conseguiu contar o que Sasuke lhe dissera.

No hospital, depois de Suigetsu e Sasuke serem internados, Sakura pediu para que a Hokage se juntasse a eles na sala de espera para contar tudo o que o agora último Uchiha lhe dissera.

Todos ficaram estarrecidos com as revelações.

Cinco anos depois, Tsunade morre ao matar Pain, pois usa um golpe que acaba sacrificando a própria vida; Kakashi e Sakura matam Konan; resta Zetsu, que é morto por Naruto e Sasuke.

Danzou é preso e Yamato toma seu lugar. Os outros dois conselheiros também são presos, e quem os substitui são Kakashi e Kurenai.

Uma semana depois, Naruto é nomeado o novo Hokage. Durante o discurso, anuncia seu noivado com Hinata.

No dia seguinte, ocorre o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura, onde Naruto não podia deixar de comparecer.

Depois, durante a festa de casamento, o novo Hokage vai cumprimentar os noivos.

- Quem diria, hein? – falou Sakura, sorrindo – Você conseguiu mesmo realizar seu sonho!

- Hehe... E você o seu! – ele deu uma piscadinha, e Sakura riu. Sasuke apenas sorriu.

- Mas... Eu ainda sinto muita falta da Tsunade-sama... – ela disse, cabisbaixa.

Sasuke lhe deu um beijo no rosto, num gesto de consolo.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto.

- O que é? – o Uchiha perguntou, ríspido.

- Mesmo depois de todos esses anos que vocês namoraram, mesmo depois de assistir o casamento de vocês... Ainda não me acostumei com isso.

- Hunf!

- Garotos, por favor, hein... Vocês já estão grandinhos demais pra ficarem de rixa...

- Testudaaa! Casei primeiro que você, e eu e Shikamaru vamos ter GÊMEOS! Huhuhu! Viu como sou mais rápida e eficiente? Hihihihi...

- Grrr... Ino, sua porca! Saiba que eu e o Sasuke-kun temos um clã inteiro pra restaurar! HÁ!

- ...Sakura, por favor, vamos devagar, sim? Quando eu disse que queria restaurar o clã INTEIRO, foi só força de expressão...

- Hunf!

- Depois ela acha que tem moral pra ficar dando conselho...

- Quieto, Naruto! – ela mandou.

- Yooo! – disse Kakashi, chegando de repente – Só consegui chegar na hora do "sim"! Me perdoem! É que...!

- Já sabemos, Kakashi. – eles disseram, interrompendo-o.

- Ahá! Enganei vocês! Ou melhor, VOCÊS me enganaram! Só descobri que o horário do meu convite estava três horas adiantado quando cheguei na Igreja e a cerimônia tinha acabado de começar!

- ...não acredito que, mesmo mudando o horário, ele chegou atrasado. – Sasuke comentou consigo mesmo, estapeando a própria testa.

- Bom... Saibam que não precisavam de nada disso. – o Copy Ninja sorriu – Com certeza eu chegaria na hora dessa vez. Ou quase, pelo menos.

- A gente não quis arriscar. – disse Sakura, sorrindo de volta.

Vendo a união que havia entre eles mesmo depois de tudo o que fez, Sasuke não pôde deixar de lembrar da conversa que teve com Naruto quando estava internado no hospital... O loiro havia ido visitá-lo com Sakura e Kakashi.

_- E aí, Sasuke?_

_- Oi..._

_- Como se sente?_

_- Já estive pior. Posso suportar isso._

_- Sasuke-kun... Contei a eles tudo aquilo._

_- Hum..._

_ Ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso._

_ Então, Kakashi começou a falar::_

_- Estou orgulhoso de você. No fundo, eu sempre soube que você não havia se deixado corromper por completo._

_- Pois é... Mesmo disposto a me desfazer dos laços que formei com vocês por causa da vingança... O fato é que... – ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de admitir – Eu nunca consegui me desfazer completamente deles._

_ Impacto geral. Todos ficaram impressionados ao ouvir tais coisas saírem da boca de Sasuke._

_ Naruto e Sakura ficaram a ponto de chorar._

_ Então, Naruto começou a falar:_

_- Foi mal, Sasuke, mas você cometeu uma outra falha naquele seu plano suicida além de achar que chegaríamos antes de Madara..._

_ O loiro recebe o olhar intrigado do Uchiha, e prossegue:_

_- Achou mesmo que eu, seu melhor amigo, te deixaria pra trás??? Seu idiota!!!_

_- O quê?! Você que continua idiota!!! Se eles tivessem te capturado, já era!!! Tem noção disso???_

_ Naruto pega Sasuke pelo colarinho e vocifera:_

_- NUNCA ME PEÇA PRA TE ABANDONAR!_

_ O Uchiha se surpreende com aquela atitude._

_ De repente, o olhar sério de Naruto fica marejado._

_- Não sabe o quanto eu... Tinha vontade de ver que você ainda se importava comigo, com a Sakura-chan, com o Kakashi-sensei... Com Konoha... E nem sabe o quanto eu quero... Um dia... Voltar a lutar lado a lado com você, e não contra você... – ele solta o colarinho de Sasuke – Desculpa por eu ter sido teimoso em vez de ter sido como a Sakura-chan, que sacou logo as coisas e entendeu que você ia mesmo partir de Konoha, e chegou até a te oferecer ajuda... Meu medo de te perder pra sempre me cegou, e eu não pude perceber... Você me perdoa?_

_- Seu... Completo idiota! Quem tem que me perdoar é você! Você, Sakura, Kakashi, Konoha inteira! Mas sei que não sou digno de...!_

_ Antes que pudesse terminar, Naruto o interrompe novamente. Dessa vez, abraçando-o. Sasuke arregalou os olhos._

_ De repente, Sakura e Kakashi fizeram o mesmo._

_ Sasuke, sendo abraçado pelos três, a nova família que havia formado e abandonado, sentiu o carinho e o perdão fluírem daqueles abraços._

_ Eles o aceitaram de volta._

_ Então, junto com os três, Sasuke permitiu-se chorar. A emoção do momento superava qualquer orgulho._

_ Quando se separaram, Naruto tornou a falar:_

_- Sasuke, o Time 7 nunca deixou de existir. Você sempre fez parte dele. Acontece que outros membros tiveram que entrar pro time, mas ninguém te substituiu, porque você é insubstituível. Um desses membros é o Yamato-taichou, e o outro membro era... O Sai. Se aqueles caras do seu novo time forem seus amigos, também contam. Junto com os outros times de Konoha, formamos um grande time, um grande time de grandes amigos, juntos pro que der e vier. Por isso, você foi muito babaca se achou que íamos te abandonar numa boa, seu imbecil!!!_

_ Para finalizar, o loiro socou amigavelmente o ombro dele, com um sorriso maior que o rosto. Então, o Uchiha revidou, socando seu ombro com certa força._

_- AAAI! – gritou Naruto, levando a mão ao local - Tô vendo que já tá recuperado, né???_

_- O único babaca aqui é você. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso provocativo._

_ Naruto deixou a raiva de lado e sorriu de volta._

_- Hehe... Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke-kun! - disse Sakura por fim._

_ Ele a fitou com um olhar enigmático._

_- O que foi? – ela perguntou, confusa._

_- .Hum... Nada._

_ Kakashi levou a mão ao queixo, numa pose pensativa. Então, soltou uma risada maliciosa._

_- O quê? O que foi, Kakashi-sensei? – indagou Naruto, sem entender porque o sensei começou a rir de repente._

_- Perdemos alguma coisa, Naruto... Huhuhu._

_- Hã?! Que tipo de coisa?_

_ Sasuke e Sakura ruborizaram._

_ Naruto olhou de um para o outro._

_- Oh, parece que perdemos mesmo, hein, Kakashi-sensei... Hihihi..._

_- Inacreditável._

_- Impressionante._

_- Calem a boca!!! – gritou Sasuke, o rubor aumentando._

_- P-pessoal... V-vamos deixar o Sasuke-kun descansar, né? – Sakura sugeriu, rindo nervosamente, ainda vermelha._

_ - Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas quero saber os detalhes, Sakura-chan! Como você conseguiu tamanha proeza???_

_- Pára de me deixar sem-graça!!! – ela gritou, lhe dando um soco na cabeça._

_ Sasuke virou o rosto, também sem-jeito, e fitou o lado de fora da janela. A brisa entrou, refrescando seu rosto e balançando seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos._

_ Chegou a hora de recomeçar a vida em Konoha. E ele chegou a pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria._

Os integrantes do Time 7 aprenderam uma valiosa lição: por mais que você queira se desfazer de alguns laços, há laços que são eternos. Eles podem até se afrouxar, mas nunca irão se romper, pois são... Laços indestrutíveis.

**É, gente... Acabou! :'D**

**Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu AMEI fazer essa FanFic... Agradeçam à minha vontade de fazer o Sasuke e a Sakura lutando, senão eu nunca teria pensado nessa história! XD'''**

**Espero também que o final de Naruto seja algo parecido com isso... Naruto Hokage, meus casais favoritos tendo finais felizes (NaruHina, SasuSaku e ShikaIno), Sasuke sendo aceito de volta... E por aí vai! ;D**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta FanFic! o/ obs: um fenômeno que ocorreu quando publiquei essa história na FF-Sol e se repetiu quando publiquei aqui e no Nyah! FanFiction foi que... Houve um grande número de acessos, mas pouquíssimos comentários! o.O Essa eu realmente não entendi... o_o Então, peço que aqueles que acompanharam até o final comentem pelo menos agora no último capítulo pra fazer jus ao número de acessos, né??? XD HAHAHAHAHAHA, brincadeira, fique à vontade! ^^ Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos! =D**


End file.
